


Pictures & Memories of a 4AF

by JamieCHolland32



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Relationship(s), Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieCHolland32/pseuds/JamieCHolland32
Summary: I wrote this for me. I have decided to share with anyone who would like to read it.Please read the whole story if you do it will be worth it.However if you don’t like it I don’t want to know.  I love this couple.I am a sociopath. I have now married my own perky psycho on 10/22/16.We are a real life Root/Shaw well in theory. We don’t look like them and we are notBadass assassin and hacker. We are dispatcher and Logistics worker. LOL.I have not taken much out of the story. I mostly added onto it.I apologize I will jump around in places this is the first story I have ever written.Also I am doing that so I don’t have to type out lots of things from the show.Yes, the will be typos and poor grammar. Also there will be smut. It is a 4AF after all.I miss Root and Shaw they deserved better.I dedicate this to the Shoot faithful, the creators of those characters,and lovely actresses who brought them to life.





	1. Tomorrow promised to no one

"I belong…"  
As there hands clasp together Shaw hears the doors.  
"Theses guys don’t quit."  
Shit, I'm such an asshole. I should have held her and kissed her while I had the chance.  
Shaw decides the end can wait a minute.  
If there was one thing Root had taught Shaw its that there is no time like the present.  
Take your moment. Tomorrow is not promised to any.  
"ROOT…"  
She pulls Root to her not even light could fit between them.  
Shaw kisses Root deep passionate fierce. Their tongues dance  
and hands pull each other closer. It's a fire contained inside a minute.  
A flash burns so bright consuming the world of two into one.  
Shaw pulls back looks Root in the eye both are panting. Shaw holds Root's loving gaze.  
Shaw says "Yours." That one word full of promise like a solemn vow an oath.  
Understood but not truly spoken. The promise shinning in each others eyes and pounding in their hearts.  
Root already breathless from the kiss until know she had no  
idea the breathless could have their breath stolen.  
Root was rendered speechless.  
……then time started again…  
The gun battle…talks of shapes…flirting….eye rolls………..  
"I'm not leaving you again."  
"Go, or I'll shoot you myself."


	2. 10-00 Root 999 A Sociopaths Grief

He turns to Shaw shaking his head.  
Shaw's world stops. Shaw's insides were tearing apart.  
Reese stood still watching Shaw's heart break in silence.  
Tears burned the soldiers eyes. All the death, destruction, and unspeakable  
things the solider had ever seen were nothing compared to the pain  
in his partners eyes. Reese was a good solider and so was Root.  
Reese knew Shaw was a good solider but now she would be a time bomb.  
She never knew she could feel so broken…..(record scratch)…she  
never knew she could feel. In this moment she realized how lucky  
she had been. The tears burned her eyes. The stone face assassin  
could only hear one sound that haunted her. The sound of Roots screaming in the  
elevator as it was closing. So much pain. That agonizing scream hunted her nightmares.  
Now it sound like a lullaby compared to this. Her nightmare was to not be with Root to  
hurt her in any way. However, now she realized there was something much worse….  
A true nightmare…..Not being able to save her.  
It is amazing how fast the brain works all those thoughts happened in less than a minute.  
One tear fell from each eye.  
"We need to find Harold….." 

As Shaw arrived at Root's apartment. She was a zombie a black hole.  
She vowed to finish this. She would burn it all down and kill them all at any cost.  
It should have been me. She would finish this for Root. Always for Root.  
This would end the same way it had 7,000 times before.

Shaw wanted physical pain to quell some of the emotional grief.  
She glances at her unit tattoo. She gave herself that one.  
She decided to dedicate herself to Root the only way she had left.  
After drawing the outline her phone beeped.  
Tattoo parlor 2 blocks away no security.  
Shaw grabbed the leather jacket off the chair.  
Telling herself it was for the lock picks in it. Knowing it was not.  
Hours later she had a Bold black tattoo on her left forearm.  
Dedicating herself to Root. FOREVER. Nothing, in her life had ever felt more right.  
The only words of comfort she can ever remember in her whole life.  
4AF.  
She laid down on Root's side of the bed.  
Staring at her arm. Her purpose true.  
The glow of the lava lamp was reflecting off a chain reaching to it  
she saw her own dog-tag ( just the one) and a pic of her from the machine.  
Apparently Root had them at night. What'd she do with the other Shaw thinks.  
She held onto them for dear life.  
Tears streamed in an emotion she knew well.  
Her best friend hate… rage…fury.  
A buzzing broke her thoughts. The machine sent her a picture of her and Root.  
Taken by traffic cam…memory slams…"this could take all night."  
The picture of her and Root smiling next to each other.  
Shaw, thanked the machine for the first time ever.  
In another first, she cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-00 officer down aka 999


	3. Shattred

Fusco went to Shaw the following day.  
He knocked on Root's door. He didn’t need a machine  
to find Shaw. Shaw opens the door and steps to the side  
to let Fusco in. He was in his dress blues.  
"Shaw, Root had your dog-tag in her hand when she passed.  
I told them to burry her with it I hope that’s ok."  
Shaw nodded somberly.  
He had a bag with him. Walked to the table placed  
A large 18 year old bottle of bourbon, coca puffs, and A phone….Root's phone. From the bottom he pulls a folded flag. Fusco spins on his heals and walks to Shaw with precision and presents the flag to her.  
All his years on the force didn't prepare him for A sociopaths grief. He saluted Shaw stock still. Tears burned in Shaw's eyes as Shaw saluted him back. He radioed out to no one but tradition….  
"Machine Solider E2 Samantha Groves Root 999."  
The machine repeated back twice  
"Machine Solider E2 Samantha Groves Root 999." …..  
"Machine Solider E2 Samantha Groves Root 999."  
Shaw cleared her throat the marine used her best military call  
"Machine Solider E2 Samantha Groves Shaw Root 10-42."  
Tears streaming down her and Fusco's face. Fusco repeated,  
"Machine Solider E2 Samantha Groves Shaw Root 10-42."  
They held for a moment of silence.  
Then Shaw pulled her hand down. Then Fusco did the same.  
Fusco bowed his head. His blue collar Brooklyn education failed him. He had no words. He walked to the door in perfect form.  
He spun on his heels "10-44." He requested.  
Shaw said "10-4"  
He left This was the single most touching moment she could ever remember.  
That wasn’t with Root. Fusco is a good man.  
He didn’t change his facial expression when she said Shaw.  
He repeated it like it was her name. It could have been someday.  
2 Sam Shaw's the world could not handle that.  
Soon it would have to survive with none. Shaw wanted to be home.  
Root was being put in the ground in the morning.  
Shaw texted the machine the machine her request.  
The machine confirmed delivery in the hour.  
She also told Shaw she ordered her a pizza.  
You have to eat and sleep for recharge. Your tattoo… I like it.  
Within the hour she had a custom tailored 3 piece suit  
a CK slim fit black dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a platinum band.  
Shaw's eyes brimmed with tears. She messaged the machine another, thank you.  
You belonged with her you know the ring, Its engraved. Shaw looks at the band 4AF.  
I'm touched Shaw responded. 

She sat and polished the shoes with military precision.  
Cleaned her guns and rifle. Made sure the suit had military creases.  
After eating, showering, and half the bourbon.  
Shaw remembers the first time she dressed up for Root.  
She asked the machine for that picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-42 end of watch  
> 10-44 request to go off duty  
> 10-4 affermitive  
> 999 officer down
> 
> E2 first class


	4. Chivalry Is Not Dead

Shaw opens Root's phone on the 3rd try. She sees the background its her and Root.  
Pain seers though her again. It’s a candid shot of them.  
Finch took it one day while they were bickering Root's Texas grin and Shaw's eye-roll behind her.

Phone vibrates there it is her and Root on a Non-date. They had arrived separately.  
Root was first of coarse. Shaw scanned the room, and luckily she found Root first.  
Root was stunning in a long wine red dress with a high slit, cleavage, and eyes shining.  
Shaw for the first time had her breath stolen.  
Root's eyes turned to her sly Texas grin in place and they shared a smile.  
This photo was of that moment.  
(Shaw was thankful for surveillance cameras 1st time ever.)  
She can remember the pounding in her chest so hard it was all she could hear.  
She approached the table in her LBD.  
Root's eyes shining smiling wickedly "Hi Darlin'".  
Shaw couldn't speak so she chivalrously bowed he head towards Root.  
She was stone faced but her eyes said it all.  
After they order, Root brushes her arm to get her attention.  
Shaw stiffens and Root grins "be right back sweetie."  
Shaw's body betrays her and she stands as Root leaves.  
She watched root walk away and damn is the only word in her head.  
Keeping an eagle eye on their number.  
Shaw almost doesn't see roots return lost in thoughts she should NOT be having.  
(Like Root pinned under her sweaty sweet eyes wild...)  
As she returned to the table Shaw stood again.  
Chivalry still appreciated by the Texas hottie smiles eyes shining.  
They eat dinner. Halfway though they prevent their number being poisoned.  
As they finish Shaw contemplates asking the machine to order a car.  
Decidedly better to walk anyway. Desert refused by Shaw.  
Root smiles winks and whispers sexiest sound ever "Am i your desert?"  
Images flash behind Shaw's eyes ....(looking up at Root while she's on her face....stop)  
....as a stone cold "no" comes from her face.  
Shaw holds the door as they leave and Root smiles at her.  
Shaw says to herself how much damage can i do giving her one night of happy.  
She deserves better than me anyway.

As they walk Root is distracted momentarily by probably something shiny Shaw thinks.  
This allows Shaw to buy a single blood red rose from a street vender.  
She holds up a twenty behind her back feels it slip and the rose replace it.  
As she approaches Root who is petting a puppy of a passerby.  
Shaw waits for her attention. As Root falls into step beside her.  
She wraps her slim fingers around the rose.  
She hears a small gasp as Root realizes what just happened.  
In her peripheral she sees a smile that could light the dark.  
She offers her arm to Root. Root takes it wrapping her hand around Shaw's forearm.  
They walk arm in arm to the steps to Root's apartment.  
Shaw stops at the stairs leading into the building.  
Root leans into Shaw whispering in her ear tongue running on the shell  
"come up for a drink?" (Shaw feels lightning and fire in her body. Everything in her said yes.)  
Shaw steels herself committed to giving root the "date" she deserves.  
Shaw declines the offer then takes a step up on one step.  
Shaw takes Root's hand pulls her toward her.  
She wraps her arms around Root's waist.  
She kisses Root and her passion is exploding in her.  
The perfect kiss brief but just right.  
Then as Shaw pulls back takes Root's hand.  
The look on Root's face of unyielding desire and happiness.  
Shaw lifts Root's hand kisses the top then leaves.

Unknown to Shaw……  
As Root watches Shaw walk all she can hear is her heart pounding like its trying to escape.  
Root hears a familiar sound in her ear say something unbelievable…"Holy Shit."  
Root laughs out loud to the voice in her head like the perky psycho she is.  
She floats up the stairs to her apartment.

As Shaw walks to her apartment her heart is pounding.  
She hears her fathers voice warning her…  
"Watch for Texas girls, they are unlike any other."

Sleep overtakes Shaw.  
The next sound is the alarm to wake her.  
She washes her face and dresses.  
Grabs her go bag. Then out the door.  
Into a rainy day in the dark hell her world has become.


	5. Semper Fi

Watching Root's hole being dug. Shaw was there.  
She was alone though, in her own space.  
Shaw was in her new suit her dog-tag hanging from her neck, ring on her finger.  
Eye pressed to the scope of a sniper riffle, appropriate considering.  
In Farsi she whispers "my lost love may the ground not hold you."  
She was so broken and lost. She talks to Root.  
"Root… I am sorry I failed to protect you."  
Her own words echo……Die for something you love.  
Roots smile, her loving eyes, the Texas grin, and slight southern accent.  
"You Saved me…rescued my heart. You gave me a purpose and a home. My Root.  
Root my heart is still yours and I am not taking it back.  
I am with you on the Battlefield …stay…with…me…(tears are streaming)  
I will finish your mission…you have my oath. You have all of me my love ."  
The machine plays TAPS in Shaw's ear. Shaw is standing full salute like a rock.  
Its raining Shaw's suit will be ruined. As it finishes Shaw yell is Marine strong.  
"Machine Solider E2 Samantha Groves Shaw Root!"  
"SEMPER FI! MY ROOT!!! SEMPER FI!!!!!"  
then whispers …"You deserved better Root….see you soon."


	6. Spinning

Back in her normal clothes she sits on the merry go round.  
The spinning bringing back memories of a day she still can't believe.

"No. Way. Root."  
"C'mon sweetie it'll be fun." Root smirked.  
There new number was the owner of the biggest western gay bar in the city.  
They were to go do surveillance on non-dates.  
"Miss Shaw, it's a big club, me and Mr. Reese are going too.  
If I can do it you can," Finch said.  
Reese chuckled…."Yeah Shaw, sack up."  
"How about I get you a car for the evening?" Finch suggested.  
"Fine. Whatever. Better be good."  
Root grinned wickedly she knew just the thing.

Shaw had opted for removing certain aspects of her outfit.  
A dark super tight navy pearl snap, super tight jeans, and black cowboy boots.  
There was a ridiculous belt buckle and hat…over someone else's dead body, Shaw thought.  
She did fix her hair wavy long flowing cascading down her back. It suited her.  
The stone-faced assassin felt nervous.  
Gunfight….bring it on. War zone…feels like home.  
Gay country bar with Root as her date….terrifying.

She headed downstairs and saw their vehicle for the evening.  
A 2013 Dodge Ram black single cab. The owner should get a medal for this truck.  
The truck completely custom. Bench seat and SRT10 motor blacked out with Flowmaster dual pipes.   
Shaw got wet from the rumble when she started it. It was a G-damn   
American muscle marvel. Strong. Fast. Powerful.  
The machine asked…Want to have some fun? "Yes."  
She gave Shaw clear roads and green lights so she could top out.  
Shaw is a ball of nerves on her way to Root's.  
She enjoyed their last non-date and begrudgingly liked the way Root has looked at her ever since.  
She wants to do the same. Shaw takes out her earwig, one know it all is enough.  
She checks herself in the mirror. Like I thought on point.  
I'm a Marine I can do this no problem. Shaw trudges up to Root's door.  
Standing there she exhales not knowing how unprepared she truly is.  
A shaky hand knocks. She hears boots, a door handle… and then  
all she hears is "God bless Texas"and apparently that was out loud. 

There stood Root. Boots belt buckle....the tightest pants Shaw had ever seen...   
and a red pearl snap...open displaying black almost non existent bra. Shaw's jaw was hanging open.  
Again, god bless Texas. Root leans into her to close the door.  
Sly Texas grin in place... She husks in Shaw's ear "like the view?"  
Shaw would love to answer…her mouth is dry she licks her lips...she's hungry now.  
"How'd you get into those jeans?" Shaw asks voice gravely from arousal.  
"It's a Texas girl secret." Root winks.  
Shaw's hands run down Root's abs of there own accord.  
Shaw starts to button Root's shirt. Root whispers against Shaw's ear "want to know?"  
She licks Shaw's ear and Shaw moans.  
Buttons forgotten to run her hands around Root's torso one more time.  
Almost done buttoning ....Root husks in her ear…"no underwear. "  
Root spins to grab her hat and stuff from across the room.  
Shaw thinks, I never knew what the word trouble meant before you. Hello T-R-O-U-B-L-E.  
Root in a Stetson should be illegal. Images flash in her head as she walks behind her.   
OMFG....Shaw opens the truck door for Root because chivalry is not dead.  
Shaw gets in and starts the truck. Root is messing with the radio.  
She connects her phone and starts playing Firecracker by Josh Turner.  
She snuggles up to Shaw and She puts her arm around Root.  
She knows Root will handle her shifter.  
Lady Antebellum need you now starts to play as they are blocks away.  
Shaw silently thanks her former LT. M. Danford he was from Ft. Worth, for always playing country.  
Root is taken by surprise when Shaw sings the guys part.  
Root's heart is fluttering as she places a hand on Shaw's leg and then kisses her cheek.  
She parks and Root slides out behind her as she takes Shaw's offered hand for help down.  
They walk arm in arm to the door. Shaw opens the door for Root.  
Root struts in tipping her Stetson slightly with one finger.  
The song playing makes Root and Shaw bust out in laughter.  
Pop you in the pooper by Jeff Stryker well, it is the dance version.  
They spot Reese and Finch. Finch, is so uncomfortable its hilarious.  
Reese looks quite the western stud Finch is more city-cowboy.  
Shaw struts over to the bar 2 double bourbons with beer back.  
Roots slides her hand in Shaw's back pocket "I'll have what she's having."  
Shaw rolls her eyes at the corny line. They found a table and start looking for their number.  
Reese and Finch are line dancing to Save a Horse ride a cowboy. Shaw is laughing her ass off.  
Root and her have 3 more doubles and 1 beer later. Root says "ill go get us 'nother 'round."  
She is strutting to Bentley Gilbert's Grits. Shaw agrees completely and follows Root to the bar.  
Crazy girl by Eli Young Band starts to play.  
Shaw extends her hand to Root "May I have this dance?"  
Root takes her hand smiling eyes shining her answer.  
Reese chokes on his beer and then records a minute of this dance.  
They are melded together. The pair dancing as though they were made for each other.  
Root hums along. The next song is just a kiss by Lady Antebellum.  
They dance even closer. Shaw pulls Root towards her and kisses her deep soft and long.  
Root has taken her breath away as they glide around the floor.  
They only have eyes for each other. Reese and Finch decide they deserve this.  
So, they don't bother them with their number.  
They had another beer. Then they were informed them the number was safe. 

You shouldn't kiss me like this had started.  
Root stood took Shaw's hand and said one more please.  
Shaw held her so close it was their world.  
She whispered to Root she had the most beautiful woman in the bar.  
Root responded with a kiss. Shaw could feel Root's pulse race.  
In her life she had done horrible things....killed so many.  
Wounded so many more. She didn't deserve Root.  
The next song started it was Your Man by Josh Turner.  
Shaw loved it so they stayed in their world.  
Shaw softly sung it in her ear. Shaw always thought she could not feel.  
Now she could feel tonight she wanted to feel and surround herself in root.   
Her root. The song came to a close. They were still locked in their dance.  
"Want to get outta here babe?" Shaw asked. Then kissed Root sweetly.  
Root smirked "I thought you would never ask."

The machine gave Root info on the best hot dog vender in the city.  
Then the location of the best view were they could park and see some stars.  
They sit in the truck bed and eat then Shaw stands pulling Root up with her.  
Shaw sings Broken Road by Rascal Flatts  
And dances with Root in the bed of the truck.  
"I hope tonight was perfect." Shaw whispers.  
"Take me home and it will be, Sameen."   
Root says her eyes pleading, pulling Shaw close and kissing her deeply.   
"yes Ma'am," Shaw says with a wink and an attempted Texas draw.  
Root says "Not even close Darlin',but cute."

Back to reality…  
I'm done Reese no more numbers.  
Just killing Samaritan.  
Reese sees the pain in Shaw. It's worse.  
She agrees to help save POTUS.  
On their way to DC she sleeps.


	7. My Dreams I Remember our Fire

Reese is driving. Shaw is curled in the backset with Root's jacket surrounding her.  
She is facing away from Reese. She pulls out Root's phone.  
She scrolls to a video file of her and Root dancing. It's only one minute but priceless.  
Their bodies close and she remembers Root humming with the song.  
Video cuts out after they start kissing.  
Shaw goes back to where she was before she was rudely interrupted.  
(She, soon fell asleep but the memory is a fantastic dream.)

Shaw holds Root sung to her while she drives. They park near Root's building.  
She helps Root down. Root pulls her hand and crashes their lips together.  
Shaw's arms wrap around Root and her hands slide into Shaw's back pockets. Finally they part.  
Shaw locks the truck and walks Root up. They get to Root's door and she unlocks it.  
She turns to Shaw "darlin' if you think you are leavin' you are mistaken." Shaw follows Root in.  
Root locks the door as she turns Shaw pins her against the door kissing her.  
The kiss is full of fire and hunger. She pulls back looks at Root who is panting.  
Shaw rips Root's shirt open. This drives Root crazy.  
Shaw loves the faces Root makes when she does it. Worth every penny for the shirts she thinks.  
Root unsnaps Shaw's shirt sliding it off those wonderful muscular arms.  
Shaw grabs Root's ass with both hands lifting her.  
Root wraps her legs around Shaw earning a growl from her.  
As she is kissed against the door Root is in complete ecstasy.  
Their hands hungrily roam, and hips rolling into each other hard. She bites her neck hard then husks,"Sameen, please….take me to bed baby."  
Shaw don’t need to be told twice. She carries Root to bed those legs like a vise.  
God, Shaw loves that so much her heels digging into her back.  
Finally gently setting her on the bed easing down on Root gently.  
They pause eyes locked on each other. Shaw leans into Root's ear "I want you so bad."  
The pair realized need to stand to get their clothes off. Shaw in her boy shorts, Root naked.  
Shaw grabs her roughly pushing her on the bed.  
Shaw gently slides up Root's body hands roaming lips meeting.  
Shaw is grinding hard into Root. Root's nails digging into her ass-cheeks pulling Shaw harder into her. Hips rolling into Shaw with a throbbing need. She lifts up and makes her way down Root's body holding herself at a feather light touch. Rubbing her muscles "god your sexy" Root whispers.  
Shaw smiles picks herself up then does another full roll down her body.  
She runs lips and tongue all the way down.  
She dips her tongue in Root's belly button on the way down.  
"Show off….fucking hot bedroom gymnast."  
Shaw reaches her goal running her tongue on the small short patch of hair.  
Shaw, Bites Root's hip bones and finally she lets her knees hit the mattress.  
Shaw then kisses up her inner thigh of her right leg and then left.  
Root moans "Shaw please…" Shaw looks into Roots eyes, "Tell me what you want."  
Root looks at Shaw with unmasked lust, "I want you, Sameen."  
Shaw goes into action sucking on Root's clit. She was so wet.  
Shaw pulls Root's leg on her shoulder tongue fucking her.  
Root is moaning and pushing on Shaw's head.  
After several moments, Root moans "FUCK ME SHAW!"  
Shaw plunges into Root and lifts back up to Root's mouth kissing deeply.  
"mmmm…..I taste good," Root whispers in Shaw's ear.  
Shaw looks deep into her eyes and licks her lips "I know."  
Root is wrapped around her fingers so tight. After a few minutes, Root wraps a leg around Shaw's waist then moans, "HARDER!" She gets a 3rd finger in Root and she pounds into her. Then after a few minutes of curse word laced moans Root cums hard.  
Her legs holding Shaw tight and nails digging in to her back "SAMEEN!!!!!!!!!"  
Shaw helps Root ride out her orgasm. She removes her fingers and Root crooks her finger. Shaw knows what she wants and Root sucks them clean. They kiss long deep and passionate.  
Fireworks don’t burn this bright as Root flips them.  
Root quickly pulls Shaw's underwear off and Root goes straight to heaven.  
Liking and sucking hand pressed hard on Shaw's bucking pelvis touching her small patch of well groomed hair. Shaw's curse words filling the air. "Suck it, baby." Shaw moans. Root sucks her clit hard. Moans from Shaw erupt. "Oh …Root…fuck….. Root grins sly and asks "You like that baby?"  
Shaw pushes Roots head back down and bucks her hips.  
"God….Root….. you suck ….so good…ah."  
Root knows Shaw loves being sucked and smiles to herself. Her tongue running circles on Shaw's clit as she sucks. Root stops just as Shaw is about to cum. She reaches to grab her favorite toy. A strap-less strap-on. Shaw knows what's coming and her hips buck in anticipation.  
Root runs it along her own wet pussy. Earning an animal growl from Shaw.  
With it coated in her essence she plunges it into Shaw.  
Shaw's moaning sound is music to Root. Shaw's hips are bucking hard.  
"FUCK ME HARDER ROOT!" after a few minutes of pounding Shaw cums hard.  
"ROOT. GOD!!!!" Root bends down to lick Shaw's juices.  
Shaw is panting but fires are burning in those dark eyes.  
Then Root slides the small part of the dildo into Shaw.  
With it fitting tightly around Shaw. Root admires Shaw smiling wickedly, and then leaves the Room.  
Returns naked in her Stetson and then mounts Shaw. Shaw holds the head at Root's entrance rubbing it up and down her drenched slit. Finally Shaw lifts her hips slowly entering Root.  
Root moans knowing Shaw's cum was now inside her. She placed a hand on Shaw's ripped abs the other held the hat on her head.  
This sight is the hottest fucking thing Shaw has ever seen.  
Root sweaty, "Cowgirl-ing" her, in her Stetson boobs bouncing,  
moaning with her head thrown back. She starts rolling her hips.  
Shaw moans her approval. After several minutes of slow long thrusts Root leans forward grabbing on to Shaw's shoulders and demands  
"FASTER SHAW!" Shaw grabs Roots hips and obliges.  
Shaw is slamming her hips up now. While pushing Roots hips down in time.  
"FUUUCCCKKKK SHHHHAAAAAWWWW!"  
Slapping, moans, headboard banging, and the smell of sex feels the room.  
Shaw and Root cum together. Holding tight to each other sailing back down to earth.  
They collapse, Shaw removes the toy and drops it in the floor.  
"I hope I didn’t hurt you," Shaw whispers. "Worth it" Root chuckles.  
They kiss and hold each other both in bliss. Shaw holds Root close Root's head on her chest.  
Shaw whispers "Good night, atashe del-am."  
Root kisses Shaw chest on her heart "G'night, Baby."  
Sleep takes them over.

Shaw wakes as Reese slams the breaks and Shaw slams into his seat.  
He laughs and says "HERE!"  
Shaw tells him to fuck himself.  
He sees the 4AF on her arm as she gives him the finger.  
Reese ever the good solider knows better than to ask.  
She picks up Root's coat and slips it in her go bag. With the phone.  
In Farsi she whispers "See you soon my love."  
Then they continue their mission


	8. Anger Management

Shaw zoning out in hotel.  
Fusco is watching Shaw zone she seems like she's going through ammo but she's not.  
He knows she's with Root. It breaks him always to see it.  
"You doin' okay?" Fusco asks.  
"You two need to stop asking me that question I'm fine."  
________________________  
As Shaw strips the wires she is flooded with anger and hatred. All my life I have felt nothing I would kill for that right now."…I am angry that we are stuck in a room with you. I am angry that you have people that you can love and you chose to sign their death warrants. Want to play terrorist. I am more than happy to oblige…."  
(Shaw's mind is on Root so much pain. So much anger. What would Root do? A Shaw lights the guy up all she can see is Root stun gunning her, and the iron.  
Root drugging her and the "I will end you!" She ended me actually Shaw thinks…)  
"Stop that's enough." Reese says.  
__________________________  
Shaw and Reese head back to the city.  
Reese is pressing Shaw about Root at the diner they stopped at. She keeps warning him but after the simulation talk He is worried. Shaw stun guns Reese as they approach the car. Having Root's things helps sometimes. She reaches in her go bag after dumping Reese into the backseat. She drugs him with the syringe she had stashed "always be ready." Shaw chuckles sliding behind the wheel of the BWM time to make up ground.

As Shaw drives She remembers being zip tied to the steering wheel. And holding that knife to roots throat.  
Although, honestly Root looked excited about it not scared. And if Shaw was honest well she was too. She didn’t want to kill Root with that knife.  
As she had held it there she felt a throbbing pulse were her blood was headed. Same one she had felt in the chair. She wanted to take the knife, cut Root's clothes off and fuck her till she begged for mercy. She flashed on their first time. The safe house with ten hours and yes it was hot as fuck.  
They were playing what Shaw calls "sex roulette." She and Root were going to temp each other to see who gave in first.  
Root had no idea Shaw was super talented at this. Root tried to use her filthy mouth saying wonderfully dark and dirty things to Shaw. About all the ways she wanted to bend her to her will. All the positions and places that she wants to fuck her. Also lost of amazing sex sounds and her name said so damn deliciously.  
Shaw was throbbing hard and wet as fuck but wouldn’t give in. Shaw was going to win this. Root put the hood over Shaw's head. Time to up my game. She ground down on Shaw's hips. Nipping and sucking on her neck and ears. Running hands all over her chiseled body trying to get a moan a sigh or squirm. She would win. Shaw finally said "My turn, Sit here." She zip tied Root's arms to the chair. Then stripped to her boy shorts and sports bra. Shaw started to stretch out and pop.  
Warming up with a few triangle push ups. Then it was time for gold.

She walked over to Root. Ghosting her body near Root's.  
Moaning Root's name in her ear biting and tugging on the earlobe.  
"Mmmmm baby I am going to make you beg me.  
mmmm Root…I bet you can already feel me fucking you."  
Then she backed up and started hump-dancing. Full on magic mike shit. Shaw was proud of her body. She had worked hard for it. And that black belt meant she was limber as fuck. Also, she learned how to dance and do gymnastics because she loved the challenge.  
In Shaw's head was playing Cookie by R. Kelly she couldn't help her smooth Alto singing it.  
As Root watched her ripped muscles roll she was gripping hard on the back of the chair.  
Root licked her lips and she was hungrier than she had ever been. They were eye fucking hard.  
However Shaw could see she was winning it is time to up the ante.  
Shaw did a hand stand against the wall starting with the inverted hump while singing  
"Cookie, cookie, cookie, I'm a cookie monster Break your back, crack it open like a lobster…"  
3rolls and then she did 4 left then 4 Right. Fires burned in Roots eyes and she was panting. Shaw was worried Root would see her arousal.  
Shaw decided it was time for the money move. She slid over to Root rolling and humping hard.  
She stopped to cut Root's hands free then straddles Root grinding hard leans close to her ear  
"…..Girl I've got a sweet tooth, Ain't nothin' sweeter than you, I'mma eat it up, beat it up,  
til you holler out truce. My bed can be your stage, and I'mma make you a star,  
Your legs in the air and my hand all off up in your cookie jar.  
Yeah I'm hittin' the spot on your map, that's me going on tour My Tom Ford your Just Cavalli that's clothes all on the floor,  
You throwin' ass, I'm catchin' it The neighbors keepin' score, Louie Armstrong, I pick you up, eat that against the door like…..."  
Shaw then tightens her legs around Root's hips leaning all the way down putting her hands on the floor rolling her whole body slowly.  
"…..Wanna know how I get down? Wanna know how I get down? You wonder how I'm the best and can do all this with my mouth?....."  
Root moaned then ran her hands down Shaw's abs….my god….your… Fucking so amazing…So Fucking sexy and hot it should be illegal.  
Shaw pulls up breast pressed in roots face leans to her ear "You lost." Root moans.  
Shaw removes her bra. Root said "maybe I won" with a smirk. "Shut up and suck me bitch."  
"As you wish," Root says. Shaw got off Root slid her underwear off. Then she looks at Root climbing on her lap back to arching herself to the floor.  
Placing her pussy in her face as Root wraps Shaw's legs on her shoulders. Root holds her ass to keep her steady. Holy shit, she is good at this.  
Root is liking her and her tongue is long. Root hums in approval at the sweetest juice she had ever tasted.  
She's suddenly everywhere at once, warm lips wrapping sweetly around Shaw and sucking as a nimble tongue  
sweeps through her, broadly, heavily, lightly, quickly, slowly, and Shaw thinks fuck I'm not going last long.  
Root is tongue fucking her as Shaw is humping at her face. Roots tongue feels better than anything Shaw could have ever imagined.  
Shaw is trying but she cant keep quiet moaning as Root is sucking hard on her pussy. Shaw cums quickly and hard in Root's mouth and Root drinks it up greedily humming her approval. Then Root lays her on the floor. Shaw kicks up quickly spring to her feet like a damn ninja.

She grabs Root slams her into the wall. She makes quick work of her clothes.  
Then licks and bites her way down.  
Root moans giggles and says "cookie monster" as Shaw lifts her leg over her shoulder.  
Shaw has decided this is her new favorite food moaning against Root's pussy. She is sucking and tongue fucking Root. Roots hips start to buck. Earning a low growl from Shaw. Root digs a hand in her hair then cums. Shaw is sucking it up as it runs down her chin. The she Lifting root by her ass as Root wraps her legs around Shaw's waist. Shaw slams her back into the wall Root moans loudly then Shaw teases her entrance. Root bites Shaw's neck hard as her hips roll in desperate need. "Sameen." Shaw chuckles rubbing Root's center lightly. "SAMEEN PLEASE FUCK ME!" Shaw finally getting what she wants slides into Root. They both moan at the sensation. Thrusting hard as Root's nails dig into her back. Root's curse words and moans surround them. Root clenches around her fingers and Shaw moans "You are tight." Root clenches again around her fingers. A few minutes later Root husks "More, harder." Shaw pulls back puts in a third finger. After a few thrusts she throws her hips into it and is pounding hard into Root. Root is screaming "yes…mmm Shaw baby… yes…."  
"fuck…ah….yes ….Root….."  
"mmmm what baby?..."  
"Ah…I…kinda wish I had…Mmmm…."  
"Shaw…yes…. Oh…god…  
"Root… Fuck… A dick right now…."  
"ah ah…wh….why?.....fuck.."  
"so I …could feel all of you…."  
"Shaw…..Shaw… Don’t stop"  
Shaw hips and hands are pounding so unbelievably hard.  
Sweat is rolling down Shaw's back and Root's nails are dug into her shoulder blades.  
"and cum inside you….."she and Root cum three hard thrusts later.  
Shaw sets Root on her feet their hips still rocking together slowly.  
Root moans in Shaw's ear then whispers.  
"Id let you too….mmmm…you cum inside me….  
all the time…..I'd beg for it….Sameen."  
Shaw growls loudly. Root swaps their positions and enters Shaw.  
"Mmm… Root… Please…. " Root fucks her hard, rough, and deliciously.  
She and Root have the most mind blowing hot sex over and over again.  
Sex is always better with crazy.

Shaw remembers Root and her sweaty bodies tangled together as Root moaned her name.  
The faces Root makes god damn. Her sent, her kiss is like fire, and she tastes like haven.  
She looks at the light scar on the top of her wrist were she had pulled too hard were she was zip tied.   
If she was being completely honest she let the marks scar she could have prevented it.   
She loved that every time she glanced at them she could see Root between her legs looking up at her.   
She had hoped it would quench her needs but it only made them stronger.   
Root could see it, she could always see through her unlike anyone. 

Shaw was snapped back to the present.  
"Root why did you make me love you? I don’t want to feel this. I like pain but this is too much.  
You left me. How could you leave me? ….Fair enough, I left you first." Shaw could hear Root say "sweetie I'm here."   
But she wasn't. "Root I'll be home soon. Home, safe in your arms. I wasted so much time we could have been together.   
I failed you my love. I miss you. If I could have saved you, atashe del-am, you would have lived forever."

Reese wasn’t asleep anymore. Shaw talking to Root. Well at least she is trying to grieve.   
Admittedly, she don’t know how. Hard to process emotions you never had before.   
It hurt Reese to she Shaw break. So she drugged me and stun gunned me.  
Root did that to her and she is the love of her life. Hell Shaw even shot her.   
Shaw had a pet name for Root. Wonder what that means.  
Reese weighed good friend and solider versus curiosity. He respected their privacy.   
It broke him to know that she will never trust another, never let another in.  
Reese decided to go back to sleep. He needed the rest.


	9. Name is ROOT!

They all meet in the subway. To plan for the final battle.  
Shaw is sitting on Root's cot. Something rubbing her leg…  
There is a hidden pocket. WTF.  
In this pocket is an envelope with a wax seal.  
An ID and a photo.  
She looks at he ID and her jaw hits the floor tears burn her eyes.  
Samantha Shaw…she was "her" Root. Always her Root.  
The photo was of Root on a ledge high above the city.  
Anger surges through her crazy bitch. You could have died. Well, never mind.  
"Miss Shaw…."  
"SHAW…seriously ….SHAW!!!!"  
"What!!!!!!????"  
"You should go rest. Although you seem to be dreaming already."  
Reese was aiming to make Shaw laugh. She punched his arm. Close enough he thought.  
"I'm going to stay here tonight" Shaw said. Reese cleared his throat.  
"Shaw, you should go to Ro…..the safe house. Get some actual rest."  
Shaw gave him an ice cold death glare. "when I want your opinion Reese you will know."

Finch had noticed her tattoo. Since she didn’t have her hoodie on.  
Unfortunately he is so brilliant he's made his way back around to stupid.  
"Miss Shaw what is 4AF?" She stares him down stone cold.  
Finch clears his throat, "Miss Groves wa….(yelp)."  
Shaw had jumped up and slammed Finch against the wall so fast her hands choking Finch.  
"ROOT!!!! ROOT!!!! HER NAME IIS ROOT!!!!"  
Honestly, Reese could stop it.  
However, he decides to let Shaw teach him a little manners after all he did know better.  
"ROOT took a bullet for YOU!!!" she screamed.  
(her own word haunting her "die for something you love")  
"Root died ALONE because of YOU and that FUCKING MACHINE!!!! Root is gone." (Alone, was not the right word. She truly meant without me.)  
"The one number we SHOULD HAVE SAVED! WHY DIDN’T WE GET HER NUMBER!  
So much for all knowing all seeing."  
"Enough, Shaw. That’s enough." Reese finally said.  
Shaw released her death grip. Finch Choked out an apology. They left Shaw alone in the subway. 

She couldn't believed how far She and Root had come.  
From Death threats and Taser to well… The 4AF they were.  
Past tense applied to Root please don’t let this be real.  
Root was like a drug for her. The matt in the corner of the subway had Shaw in lala land again.  
This was were the world made sense.  
The number had made them ….thanks to Root they were on desk duty.  
She remembers root trying to distract her. Didn’t work until Root decided to up the stakes.  
Shaw saw black fingernails running down her abs and then those same fingernails  
sliding under her jeans. Shaw jumped up and yelled at Root.  
Shaw as usual was liked a cage animal.  
Shaw had been hitting a heavy-bag they had set up for her.  
Root had been watching Shaw sweat dripping muscles rippling.  
She was almost drooling. She asked the machine to watch Reese.  
Root swayed up behind Shaw stiffened as Root wrapped her arms around Shaw.  
Root moaned slightly and husked in Shaw's ear  
"I wish you would pound me for hours like you are doing that bag." She bit lightly on Shaw's ear and tugged for emphasis.Shaw is so quick she spins twisting Root's arm. "Would you like to spar with me?" Shaw asks. Root smiles wickedly. Shaw says "you could stand some more hand to hand combat training." Shaw climbs root like a spider monkey she is so fast. Wrapping root in a body triangle and sinking in a wicked standing rear-naked choke. Shaw growled in Roots ear "I can make you tap in under 2 minutes." She let's go of her neck roots arms wrapping on her legs. "How 'bout you get a matt and a rash guard and I'll be back in an hour with lunch?"Root said "see you in and hour." Shaw runs home to grab a quick super cold shower. She knows she will need it to Roll with root. Shaw think on things while she is in the shower. She flashes on Root and thinks she is destroying me. Being destroyed has never felt so good.  
This was pointless, as she feels a warmth running through her and blood pumping to A specific area of need and desire, throbbing hard. Images of Root pressed against the glass door of her shower moaning her name. Great now I need another shower. She got dressed in workout gear threw some hand wraps and extra clothes in her bag. Grabbing sandwiches on way to subway. 

Phone Rang… "what?"  
"Miss Shaw Root asked me to give you a message if the worst came to pass" Finch said.  
"You held all of her. She almost burned down the world to find you. Her home."  
"Thanks, Finch. Night." She hangs up.  
Laying on the cot curled up in Roots jacket.  
She pulls out roots phone.


	10. Roll with Me

Apparently, 2 minutes of their sparring was recorded. Click…

"Ok we have been working on this hip toss for like an hour. Try again once you hit the matt aim for side control. This will set youUp to get a head and arm choke….. control …..hips…Root…. low……"Shaw charges Root, gets the toss into side control. To Shaw's shock she gets into position for the Head and arm triangle choke. "Root, work to get parallel with me."Root says "I am tryin', baby." She achieves the choke. It takes lots of force Root gets it well enough.Shaw could break the hold, beaming with pride she taps. You hear Reese's voice mumble "I'll come back….later."

Shaw's memory takes over continuing the video. In her theater of her mind.

Root loosens the hold on Shaw. Shaw lets her achieve full mount. Root's hot center pressed against her sweat dripping on Shaw trade mark Texas grin in place.  
Root is distracted by this so Shaw decides to escape the mount. She puts her feet on Roots hips (like a frog) now she was the one distracted.  
Root in a rash guard was sexy now with her center on Roots…she growls low And bucks hard. Pushing Root off."okay lets try something else, Root." let's use the wall. Root studies Shaw's body hoping there will be an exam later. Licks her lips and says "sounds promising."  
"ROOT." Shaw warns eyes burning.  
Shaw slams root against the wall in a firm but mock chokehold. Shaw says "now escape my hold.   
You have 4 options……"   
Root moans sensually. Shaw was coming unhinged.   
Apparently there were 5 options….  
One word full of desire, and pleading is   
Shaw's undoing…."Squeeze."  
Shaw growls loudly animal desire boils over she squeezes with her let hand. Driving knee between Roots legs her right hand goes straight to her center. Shaw was glad Root was drenched because she didn’t want to wait. She is quickly inside Root thrusting hard. It has hard, rough, and animal. Root's moans screams and curse words rang through subway. The crescendo was Shaw's name. Root's leg buckled but Shaw had her. Hand under Root's knee, wrapping Root around her gently. Strong arm's supported Root laying her gently on the matt. Roots panting she smiles at Shaw. She says "3minutes 45seconds." 

Shaw snaps back to now. And reads what Root left of her in that letter.

My Love,  
If you have this I am gone. I hope I found you.  
I would burn the world down without you.  
My Sameen. You were the one person who connects me to the world. You made me become someone different, someone better.Now that you have been taken from me.  
I have no idea what I have become.  
I am with you always.

Forever Yours,

Root  
Samantha Shaw

Shaw cried running her fingers over her name. Singed in beautiful cursive. I'll be there soon Root. She slept got up early to go to Root's grave.


	11. World on Fire

As Reese was on the Rooftop he as firing then saw a trash chute out of the corner of his eye.  
"Well I'm going to die if I don’t." he jumped in. He felt like he slid down for hours.  
Finally, he hit the bottom landing in a metal dumpster full of rotted food and garbage.  
He slid the metal lid shut just in time. Alive with many broken bones and a bullet wound. 

Shaw felt in her gut she needed to find Finch and Reese.  
She knew their 20 before so she would head there then keep looking.  
As Shaw hauled ass in the stolen Audi she flashed on trying to save Root.

As Root said goodbye to Shaw on the phone.  
She felt cold run through her. That was odd? "Root were are you?" Shaw in this moment  
Learned just how much she felt for her. The realization of she didn’t want to be  
Without that irritating, perk psycho. She heads back to base Arguing with Finch.  
She needs me. Shaw shakes her head she needs backup.  
(unknown to Shaw this was the moment Finch realized  
Root had changed Shaw massively. Shaw cared for Root in her own way.  
Well they cared for each other actually. )  
"Miss Shaw, there is one thing of which I am most certain, Root is not alone."  
As Shaw stole a car to save Root her Root she was lost.  
How did he know? That god-damn machine better not have we had a deal.  
Root said she asked the machine for our privacy the machine agreed so did Root.  
Root and her became a Root and her the day Root saved her from control.  
She hated leaving her but she knew Root was a solider like her.  
As She laid eyes on Root she felt instantly better and annoyed.  
Thus is Root a paradox her annoying life-line, her hope and pain.  
Root was her damnation and salvation all in one.  
As they did their chips she kissed her hard.  
Trying to convey everything she felt. She knew she never could.

After they finished their mission they returned to Shaw's place.  
"Go figure." Shaw huffs.  
"Sameen, we have to it's the only fucking way."  
"I finally commit and this happens. You are completely unbelievable."  
Shaw says with an eye-roll. Root grabs Shaw's arms. Shaw half heartedly fights her.  
Root swears she sees pain in Shaw. Kind of, looks like anger, it's a fine line.  
Root takes Shaw's hand places it on her heart.  
"This is yours, Shaw. You get that right? I am not leaving you."  
Roots pleading eyes burn with tears. "I love you, Sameen."  
Shaw's mouth hangs open. She slaps Root then Kisses her fiercely.  
"Atashe del-am." Shaw whispers against Root's lips.  
"How do you want to spend our last night here together?  
Do you want to fight or Fuck?" Root asks hand wrapped around Shaw's throat.  
"I can do both." Shaw growls and they do.  
It was hard, rough, and passionate. It was a bonfire. 

As they share a long gaze on the sidewalk. Shaw turns nodding to the unspoken  
Words and oaths to each other. She makes it 2 blocks before turning and running back to find  
Root. After 2 minutes she grabs Root jerking her around.  
Then she dips her and kisses her deeply. It was the Root and Shaw version of the  
Time-square kiss from 1945. Shaw drapes her dog-tags over Roots head. Root had returned them on her return as promised. "atashe del-am, stay safe." Then she lets Root go. 

A big bang jolts Shaw's mind to the present "found them." she chuckles.  
As Shaw plows through the city just reckless and dangerous as Root she thought.  
She arrived to carnage finding Finch easy enough.  
Then finding Reese getting him in the car was a struggle.  
Shaw took them both to the hospital. She wouldn’t leave their sides.  
Making a rather frightened nurse give them a double room so she could watch over them.


	12. The Scars of Dr.Shaw

Dr. Shaw stayed with them in the hospital.  
Shaw kept an eagle eye on her remaining team. She sat watching them sleep.  
She was remembering taking care of Root after control tortured her.  
She remembered this well it was when she realized she had fallen impossibly. The impossible was always possible when it came to Root. Shaw wanted more than anything to be home.  
Root was home soon she thought. Then zoned out thinking of Root.

Shaw is watching a hockey game drinking hard after trying to find Root unsuccessfully. She hears faint taps on her door. She reaches for her gun but then hears "…Sameen." She runs  
To the door and there is Root bandaged and weak. Shaw helps her to the couch. Then shuts door and says let me get my kit. When she returns she sees the damage. Tears burn angry in her eyes …"Are you in pain?" Roots shakes her head. "Can I check your Vitals?" (as she remembers this she can recall Roots heartbeat…the heart she can't ever hear again.)  
She sees the bandage behind Roots ear and freezes. "What did she do?" Shaw growled. Root told her  
Explained being stitched up and her new implant. Shaw was physically in pain from this.  
Shaw grabbed the knife she kept on her ankle and threw it into the wall, down all the way to the hilt. She walked off for a moment by the crash in the bedroom Root knew Shaw snapped her night stand. Shaw came back into the room straight to Root. She gets on her knees in front of Root. Shaw cups Root's face and kisses her so tenderly ."I am so sorry Root," Shaw whispered against her lips. She cant stay still anger surging in her like lava.  
"I'm going to kill that fucking bitch." Root grabs Shaw's arm "Stay with me, baby please." Root's eyes plead with Shaw to calm. In a miracle that only Root could ever preform Shaw softened  
And returned to her knees in front of Root. Shaw looks into her eyes. Shaw kept her eyes locked on Root's trying to tell her all she didn’t know how to say. Finally she kisses Root's cheek then lips. "Shaw please don’t tell the guys I'm in no shape for all that." Shaw knowingly nods.  
"I need to go to the store and get you some stuff okay? I will be back soon as I can." Shaw says. She walks to her room grabbing a blanket. She returns handing Root the TV remote, and covering her with the blanket. She kisses her lightly placing her hand on Root's heart. "Be back soon I promise." Shaw whispers. Then tucks a phone In her pocket on her way out the door. 

Shaw tries to think quickly. She will need stuff soft and easy to chew. I can make a mean stew Shaw thinks. First she will need…ugh…fuck I suck at this. I cant ask big sister She will tell the boys. Shaw heads to get Root some essentials. She gets Root some comfy clothes a robe and some stupid bunny slippers. Also toiletries couple movies and books. Shaw hopes at least some of this will be stuff Root wants. She buys some food, juices, coffee, and apple sauce. (organic of course) Shaw stopped and got Root some vegetable soup and herself a steak sandwich.  
She stealthy opened the door. Root had dozed off. Shaw sets the stuff down in the kitchen.  
She walks over to Root. She lightly kisses her foerhead. She heads to the bathroom draws Root a bath. She gets out a clean towel and brings in clothes robe and slippers.  
She returns to Root and gently shakes her shoulder. "C'mon Root lets get you in the bath," Shaw says. Root grins "mmm I have always wanted to hear you say that."  
Root gasps as she entered the bathroom and sees bunny slippers. "I am going to heat up some soup for you 'kay? Take your time and relax. Shaw pulls roots body to hers holding her like a priceless treasure looks into her eyes deeply "I will be here Root……..always." Root nodded and kissed Shaw's forehead. Shaw's quiet grunt Root knew meant love. 

Root came out in the robe pj pants slippers and one of Shaw's USMC shirts.  
Shaw froze at the sight her breath stolen by Roots beauty in such simplicity.  
"You look good in my shirt." Shaw states. Root smirks. Shaw waited to eat with Root.  
They ate watching TV. They were happy in their comfortable silence. "c'mon Root lets go to bed." Shaw says around a yawn. Root slides into bed in a pair of Shaw's boxers. Shaw was grabbing a quick shower. Shaw returns boy shorts and tank. She slides into bed next to root piling her pillow up so she could half sit. She opened her arms. Root laid her hand on Shaw's chest feeling Shaw's heartbeat. She kisses Shaw goodnight then lays her head on her chest.  
Shaw's strong arms wrapped her tightly. Shaw stayed awake for hours listening to Root's light snoring. Before dozing off.

Root wakes with a jolt. Shaw holds on as she feels her move. Strong arms holding her close.  
"Root I'm here. You are home. You are safe with me."  
Roots arms wrap around Shaw's. "Home." Root whispers to Shaw "I'm sorry I woke you." Shaw kisses her then holds Root tighter.  
They have cereal and coffee and Shaw gets up. She kisses Root tenderly.  
Eyes looking deep into hers. She lifts a hand brushing her cheek with her thumb.  
"Root, do you want me to stay home?" Shaw asks. "Sweetie you can't they will know."  
After Shaw gets dressed she heads to the living room.  
Root was set up on the couch comfy with all her stuff around her.  
Shaw asked Root to let her know what she might need so she could bring it home.  
Shaw started stew in the slow cooker with ease.  
Got her gear and then stops next to Root. "Be safe, sweetie." Root says.  
Shaw kisses Root deep and tender. "Atashe del-am."  
Shaw places a hand on Root's heart. Eyes burning with so many words.  
Root pulls her down kissing her softly. Hand over Shaw's on her thumping heart.  
Then she whispers "soon." against Root's lips. She storms out the door before she stays.

Finch keeps asking why she seems in a good mood…well for her.  
Shaw makes quick work of their number. She makes a quick stop on her way home.  
And arrives by 7….miracles do happen. Root is up and setting the table for dinner.  
Shaw thinks my god I've been tamed. Although there was already evidence of that  
In her hand. As Root walks up she sees the rose in Shaw's hand. Its yellow rose it's Shaw's way  
of saying so much. Root smiles eyes shining "Hey baby." They kiss deeply before sitting down to eat. They have a normal night of flirting, eye rolls, and aggressive innuendo.  
Shaw showers and lays in bed watching the tv in her room. Root takes her shower and then comes out in another of Shaw's boxers and the robe.  
Shaw is drooling she is so sexy with wet hair.  
Shaw has her sit on the edge so she can change bandages.  
She stares at Root's future Scar then places a kiss above it and below.  
This was more intimate than any sex they had ever had. It filled Root with warmth and hope.  
Minutes without words passed between them where so much was said.  
They relaxed into each others comforting touch. Root kissed Shaw in a silent thank you.  
But then it be came deeper passionate but gentle.  
Root shed her robe and Shaw swore she was absolutely perfect.  
Root curled up to Shaw after pulling her tank off.  
They kissed each other long and slow it was so pure. They held each other so tightly.  
Eventually slowing to go to sleep.  
As much as Shaw wanted her moaning and naked it was perfect this way.  
Shaw fell asleep hand on Root's heart as their hearts beat in perfect sync.  
Once Shaw was asleep root whispered. "I love you, Sameen."  
Then drifted to sleep herself.

Shaw didn’t want to work today. She wanted to stay with Root.  
She sat for an hour watching root sleep. She kissed her ear, neck, then lips.  
Roots eyes opened mornin' smile reaching her eyes. They had breakfast together.  
Shaw was getting clothes out in black sports bra and boy shorts. Root came in and wrapped her arms around Shaw. Kissing her neck and Shaw spun in her arms. Passion ablaze In her eyes. Shaw was kissing her deep tongue dancing against Root's. She threw root on the bed laid on to her in the sexy slow way she loves to do.  
Shaw knows root loves to watch her muscles work as she does her bedroom gymnastics. The tremendous core strength for the slow roll it gets her every time. Root moaned and flipped them. Kissing hard root pulled back to nip at Shaw's jawline. Root ran her tongue down Shaw's abs. It was quick but effective.  
Sucking hard and licking up her reward. This was all Root would ever need.  
Shaw finally got dressed and Root held the door for her as she left they kissed hard and long.  
"I'll be back soon, baby." Shaw said against her lips. 

Unknown to Shaw…  
As Root shut the door did that just Happen baby she called me baby.  
Must be morning head Root thought.  
Over an hour later root got a message from the machine saying she had a flight in  
The morning to catch. Root's heart sunk. Then she sprung into action. Hours later  
she was ready for Shaw's return. Her favorite meal on a table candles everywhere.

As Shaw walked in she saw the setup. Root was in the bedroom.  
When she appeared Shaw was speechless god-damn.  
Root was in blue jeans boots and another of Shaw's USMC shirts.  
Shaw went straight to her kissing her hard. ''You were built for blue jeans.''  
Roots nips at Shaw's jawline and runs her hands down grabbing her ass.  
Why don’t you shower first baby. Shaw shrugs' ok. Then Root takes her clothes off  
For her slowly its so hot yet Shaw resists the fire. Root on her way up from pulling Shaw's  
Pants off licks up her abs all the way to her neck. Root I'm sweaty….  
I know. She licks her lips. Shaw comes out in boy shorts and a spaghetti strap tank.  
They eat and flirt. As they finish eating Root tells Shaw she has to go in the morning.  
Shaw stiffens her eyes turn cold.  
"Already seriously you are just going to go?  
You sacrificed an ear for fuck's sake!"  
"Shaw, I'm a solider too I know the risks of the war we are in.  
There are sacrifices to be made."  
Shaw paces then flops on the couch. "Were?"  
Root straddles Shaw's lap wrapping her arms around her neck. "Sweetie you know I don't know.  
I'll be in Asia if that helps." Shaw grunts in response.  
"How can I protect you?" Shaw mumbles. Root kisses her jaw.  
Shaw looks deep in Root's eyes.  
"Shaw, she will protect me." Shaw rolled her eyes "like last time."  
Root kisses Shaw gently. Then it deepens Shaw hands are lifting Root's shirt. "Shit" Root face-palmed. "What do you need, babe?" "I forgot to get milk for breakfast."  
Shaw lays Root gently on the couch. Kissing Root deep and long.  
"Be back soon, babe." Shaw grabs pants and zips her hoodie on the way out.  
Shaw returns in under ten. She goes to the fridge to put the milk in and sees they already had milk. "Root…."  
As she turns her breath is stolen.  
Root is wearing….a garter belt black lace eff me heels and a see through black Lace bra.  
Fire burns in shaw's eyes white hot. She growls so loud it makes Root weak in the knees.  
Shaw gabs root lifting her. Roots legs wrapping around Shaw.  
Shaw slams Root onto the counter. Takes her hoodie off and drops her jeans. Then Shaw has dessert. Not stopping to remove anything just moving it. Root tasted like heaven. Shaw's tongue running it on the well groomed patch of hair. Root arches her back as Shaw licks her clit.  
She bites gently the stops looks at root smugly.  
"Sameen ……Please!" Shaw just grins. "Ill shoot you" Root threatens.  
Shaw just growls. Root leans down to Shaw kissing her.  
Then she bites the fuck out of her neck. "Eat me Bitch!" she  
Demands. Shaw goes to work. Sucking licking and tongue fucking her.  
Root comes hard dripping down Shaw's chin.  
Root looks at Shaw's smug face 2min 50 sec.  
Shaw smiles beat it root slides of the counter dragging Shaw to the bedroom.  
"How you want it, baby?" Root whispers in Shaw's ear voice dripping sex. Root is sliding her hand in Shaw's boy shorts playing with the small patch of hair.  
Shaw bites softly on her earlobe. "Take your heals off."  
Shaw blindfolds Root. I like were this is headed Sameen.  
Wait is whispered in her ear. Shaw returns with her  
Knife and her favorite toy at the ready. She whispers "trust me."  
Against roots ear. "Always, baby." Shaw cuts out the bottom of roots panties. And hoists her. Roots legs wrap strongly around Shaw. Shaw slams root into the wall. "Take your blindfold off. Okay I'm going to hold you And the strapless you ready?" "I got this." Root digs her heels into Shaw's lower back thighs flexing she lifts and Shaw slides in with ease. Root arches off the wall. Shaw growls thrusting deep and hard. "Sameen.....Uh….uh…..i…I thought…..this was…about…fuck…you….mmmm." Shaw stops thrusting breathing ragged chuckles in Root's ear.  
"You, apparently don’t know how much I love Fucking you …especially like this!" Shaw husks in Root's ear. "Mmmmm….really?" Root ask as she rotates her hips.  
"Yes....mmmmm..... Root Shaw pulls out to the head Then Root arches sliding down to the hilt. Shaw's nails dig into Roots hips. "Yes, your moans. The felling of slamming  
you against the wall. The way your heels dig into my back. Root..... mmmm fuck that's hot."  
"Mmmmmm…Shaw. I love feeling your muscles and  
Being absolutely and completely under your control."  
"Root do me a favor." "Anything Sameen."  
"Don't hold back. I want to hear you. "Mmmm yeah I wouldn't dream of it. Shaw begins to get back in rhythm.. "Baby, make me scream your name." "with pleasure!" Shaw husks. Shaw starts pounding in again. Root is arched off the wall rolling her hips moaning loud curse words. "Shaw ugh ugh fuck….me…!" Root scratches down Shaw's shoulder. "Harder! Shaw please Baby!" Root is sliding and arching off the wall.  
She rolls her abs grinding like a pole dancer.  
"Root that’s ahhhhh fuck…so hot!" "you like that baby?" Shaw answers by growling loudly.  
"Feel ..good....Root?" "mmm Shaw.... ah...ah.... YES...give it to me.... my sexy Marine!" Shaw is giving it All she's got sweat rolling down her back. Root has sweat on her neck, tits, and abs. "SHAW IM GUNNA CUM! AH AH YES YEAAH SAAMMMMEEENNN!!!!!!" "UH UH GOD.......ROOOOTTT!!!" They both cum hard. Shaw manages to make it to the bed before they collapse in a sweaty heap. Taking a break for a bit they lay in bed.  
Root is memorizing Shaw's profile and her sexy strong jawline.  
Shaw is looking at the celling watching Root out of her peripheral  
Shaw turns to Root and they lock eyes. Shaw's eyes reveal an almost  
imperceptible tinge of sadness. The difference only Root could ever see.  
"Shaw there is more bothering you." Shaw grunts "sure Root." "Are you going to share." "Why would it matter?" Root sits up. 'What more can I give? Tell me please Sameen." Shaw sighs and sits up. She pulls Root to her.  
Locking eyes for a brief eternity. Shaw finally crumbles.  
"I want it to be just me." Root tilts her head.  
Shaw licks her lips "ya know…..ugh… just us."  
Roots eyes shine with tears. "You want an us?"  
Eye-roll….."yes I want you be only mine."  
Root kisses Shaw tongues dance and hands caresses each other.  
They lean there heads together. Root pulls back lays her hand  
over Shaw's heart. It's pounding out of control.  
I already am baby. I thought you knew.  
They kiss passionately. Shaw whispers against Root's lips "atashe del-am."  
"Sameen are you ever going to tell me what that means or will  
I have to ask the machine?" Shaw looks at Root hard "Maybe someday."  
Then grabs Root and gives her everything all night long.

In the morning sweaty and tired. Root showered then dressed. Shaw slid some of her boxers, and a few of her shirts in Root's bag. Shaw waited by the door.  
Root kissed her hard and deep. ''stay" Shaw breathes. Roots eyes burn with tears. She places a hand on Shaw's heart "I'll be here." Shaw's heart is pounding. ''take me with you." Shaw pleads in a whisper. "I always do baby." Root's eyes are filled with love.  
Shaw kisses root trying to convey everything through her lips. She pulls something from her hand drapes is over roots neck. It's her dog-tags.  
'Root, I want these back so you have to come home okay atashe del-am?"  
They kiss deep long and passoinately Root's hands on Shaw's neck and tangled in hair. Shaw pulls back. Then kisses Root's future scar above and below. She looks Root In the eyes so much said without words. "To me, it means you."  
Shaw picks up roots hand places it on her heart still hammering away. She leans to the other ear brushing hair away before whispering "atashe del-am, the fire of my heart" and then places a kiss below her ear.  
As she pulls back tears fall from Root's eyes. They kiss until they need air.  
"Shaw ….."Root is speechless she just nods and then leaves. As she walks she whispers "I love you Sameen." Shaw is leaning on the door. Feeling empty. "Please come back to me."

Days later the boys are released. Time to go hunting Shaw thinks.


	13. Hunting Season

Team machine was healing in their own way. The new machine was different.  
Shaw was the new primary. All team members would talk to the machine.  
Almost like a therapist. After about 3 days Shaw asked the machine can I give you a name?  
Would that be okay? Beep: Yeah, I'd like one. Shaw chose Valkyrie.  
They watch over soldiers in battle it seemed appropriate. Valkyrie will you do me a favor?  
Beep: anything Shaw. "When you pick a voice don't let it be Root's." beep: 10-4  
After hearing Reese and Finch talk about Carter and her own research. 

Beep: Asset Reese may I have you permission to use Carter's voice.  
Reese replied with a shaky voice, "Valkyrie, I think that she would feel honored."  
Beep: 10-4

It comforted the team in a creepy peaceful I talk to the dead kind of way.  
Shaw would stay up late and drink beers and talk to her. As she hunted the sniper.  
Shaw told Val all kinds of Root stories so did the team. Reese told her Carter stories.

Shaw shared the videos and pictures on Root's old phone with Val.  
Told her all the stories with vivid memories.  
Shaw would even joke with Val. Finch Played chess with her.  
Reese was still healing. Zoe was taking care of him.  
Currently Finch and Grace were getting married in Paris they would be back for the  
Planned team meeting in a week at the diner. 

She sat on a Harley watching the assassin from a parking garage.  
Tomorrow will be your end. She thinks of Root and thinks to torture the dickhead.  
Would be appropriate the stun gun, the iron, and the zip ties.  
Sounds like a children's book for sociopaths Shaw chuckles to herself.  
Shaw's mind wanders as she rests against the motorcycle. 

After Root picked her up to got to Alaska. They took a ride to an abandoned garage.  
Root dismounted and locked the place back up. Shaw had slid down to the "Drivers seat."  
Root walked over as Shaw set the center-stand. Root straddles Shaw with her long fucking legs.  
"mmmm, I missed you baby." Shaw rips her shirt open. They make out like crazy. Until, they are both shirtless and panting. Shaw opens Roots pants. "atashe del-am, I want to taste you." 

Root dismounts strips the re-mounts Shaw. Shaw sets Root on the handle bars.  
She eats Root's pussy like it's her last meal. " SAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEEENNNN!"  
Root screams as she cums all over Shaw's face. Shaw I have a surprise.  
Shaw rolls her eyes as root strolls over to a small tool box.  
"I should have known you planned this." Shaw chuckles.  
Root walks over to Shaw. "Strip baby," she purrs in Shaw's ear.  
Root gives Shaw fantastic oral Shaw cums hard dripping down Root's chin.  
Root slides the strapless into Shaw she had been holding that was in her "toolbox"  
Shaw sits back down on the bike helping root mount her and the strapless without too much pain. Root moans in Shaw's ear. Baby I missed you. She starts to grind on Shaw.  
Shaw grips her ass sliding into her fully. Root is lost in lust head thrown back moaning.  
Shaw is thrusting into her. Biting her neck. She sucks on her nipples biting hard.  
"Root my god this is amazing." Shaw realizes Root is close she is sliding up and down  
on the toy like crazy. Shaw grabs Roots hips and starts pounding harder. "Shaw…..ah ah ….  
Shaw…harder….baby. Shaw obliges and a minute later Root cums with Shaw.  
"I missed you Atashe del-am." Shaw said between kisses. "me too baby." root replied.

Horn blared and snapped Shaw to reality. Shaw started the bike and took off "home."  
Shaw showered ate and cleaned the black-waters. Laying down on Roots side of the bed.  
Almost home baby.  
Beep: good night Shaw. I'll keep watch.  
"10-4 'night Val."


	14. Arrow

They all met up at the diner. Talking and remembering the battle. They survived.  
As everyone started telling Root stories Shaw excused herself.   
She was mumbling that bear needed a walk. She gabbed his lead and walked out the door.   
She was so ready to be home. She was going to take bear to see Root first.   
As she walks a payphone starts to ring.  
Fuck really. Shaw picks it up anyway. "hey sweetie it looks good on you."  
Shaw's face becomes a twist of confusion and pain. "looks up dear, 3 buildings down."

There stood Root. Shaw didn’t care real or simulation who gives a shit.   
As she approached the 4 story building she stops gives bear the stay command.   
Then jumps grabs the edge of the fire escape climbing. It ends on the third floor.   
Shaw grabs a window ledge. Fuck stairs. She clears the edge on a spring tackling Root.  
Root screams in pain but is silenced by a kiss that makes her forget what pain even is.

"Why Root?"  
"This was the only way to win. However I was not supposed to get hit were it did.   
I have been in a coma till two days ago. I am so sorry baby."  
"Tell me something that only you could know. "   
" Did you find my letter my arrow?"   
Shaw drowns Root in another kiss. Root presses something into Shaw's hand.   
She knows that feeling it's a bullet.  
"I want to kill you or at east hit you. However I died on you too. Oh he's dead by the way. "  
"I figured." Shaw rips the phone from her pocket. "Fusco, Get everyone to the subway now." Shaw hangs up. Kissing Root passionately after the need for air becomes too great.  
"Root, I love you." Root's eyes feel with tears "I love you too, baby."  
They finally make their way down to Bear. As they walk Shaw sends Valkyrie a message  
Super Urgent. Root busts out the door. "Koem Hier, Bear!"   
Bear yelps happily jumping excitedly on Root like a puppy.   
Shaw lets Root take Bear's lead. They walk arm in arm. Shaw stops and kisses Root every block.  
Shaw can't help but soak up enough of Root's scent. 

As they arrive at the entrance to the subway. Shaw pulls Root to a stop.  
Draping her dog-tag and ring around Root's neck.   
"I'm yours you know." Shaw says then kisses Root again.   
As they are about to descend the last flight of stairs. Shaw scoops Root up in a bridal carry.  
She descends the stairs yelling " I have a serious zombie problem on my hands."

Everyone was cheers smiles and disbelief.   
Fusco Yells 10-Hut. Everyone snaps to attention even Bear.   
They salute and Fusco nods to Shaw to take over.   
Shaw clears her throat turning to face Root taking her spot in the center of the line.  
Root is crying again. Shaw gives her best marine call   
"Machine Solider E2 Samantha Groves Root 10-41." The rest of the team repeat it after her.   
Root salutes them back 10-4 she says through tears clears her throat "At ease."   
Back to hugging and tears. Shaw's phone buzzes, ready and paid for. Shaw pulls Root over to the side and says " I believe these are yours handing Root her Backwaters. Root tucks them into   
The back of her jeans. Root, atashe del-am I got a message from Valkyrie I have to run an errand." Why don't you explain to the team everything and Shaw pulls out her earwig.   
Meet Valkyrie she would love to get to know you. Beware she has carter's voice.   
Root pulls on of the backwaters out of her pants tucking it into the back of Shaw's jeans.  
Root kisses her "stay safe sweetie."   
Her phone beeps 7 blocks north 4 blocks east Shaw takes off on a quick jog.  
Shaw picks up the package. Then heads double-time back to the subway.  
Shaw enters stealthy laying the jacket over a chair. She approaches behind Root.  
Then bends down to one knee.   
"miss Groves I think you should turn around" finch says.   
Root turns swiftly and gasps her breath stolen. 

Shaw is on one knee holding a small ring box.  
She opens it inside lays a platinum 3 stone diamond ring   
2 small black ones and one 1k clear one in the center.   
"Root, I may not know how to do this.  
But I will stand beside you right or wrong.  
I will protect and cherish you.  
You did the impossible, you broke my heart.  
Everyday without you felt like I was drowning.  
Please, stand beside me and annoy me 'Till my last days.   
I may be an arrow a straight line, but that line will always lead to you.  
You are my fire, ātashé del-am.  
Samantha Root Groves, will you marry me?"

Roots smile so big tears are falling. "Yes, absolutely ."  
Root shouts over her shoulder   
"Y'all better call the fire dept. There is a 4 alarm fire in an oil refinery!"   
She pulls Shaw to her tightly. "Mine." she growls as happy tears fall.   
They kiss for a brief eternity. As they do there are whistles, cheers, and a few holy shits.   
Reese and finch both look at each other "Oh hey, that’s what 4AF is!"   
Root Chuckles "You wouldn’t tell them?"  
"HELL NO! That is ours." Shaw says with a smirk.   
Root grabs Shaw's arm. You didn’t she says as  
She sees Shaw's new tattoo. Yea I did. I am yours.  
"I love you, Shaw." Root says smiling eyes shining.   
"Your ring it's engraved" Shaw whispers.   
Root pulls it off … Four Alarm Fire. Her heart flutters as they kiss again.  
The boys call at them, "Take her home Shaw."   
Root laughs, "Took the words right out of my mouth."   
"Finch can you keep Bear?" Shaw asks.  
"My pleasure miss Shaw."

Root and Shaw stroll home arm in arm to Roots place.  
Shaw had kept it. She couldn’t think of leaving it.  
As they enter Root grabs Shaw. Shaw kicks the door shut.  
Both of them needing to bear themselves to each other.  
Needing each other more than air.  
Needing to become one big white hot flame again.   
Shaw paused to lock doors. Root pushed her jacket off Shaw's shoulders.  
Shaw took time to take Roots clothes off. She places kisses by every button,   
Determined to worship every inch of Root.  
As she stood there in tank and boy shorts kissing an almost naked Root.  
She gently lowered Root on to the bed. "Root I…I…" Root chuckled.  
"Shaw, c'mere and make love to me."  
Shaw shucks her tank "So lucky."  
It was gentle, tender, and life affirming. Later they showered and ordered in.  
Shaw bandaged Root tenderly kissing as she went.   
"Sameen, will you give me one." Shaw raised an eyebrow " What?"  
"A tattoo like yours." Shaw exhales "Root, I guess I will. But where?   
You are so beautiful, please not your arm." Root smirks   
"Darlin' I have an idea." She slid off her robe and pointed just inside  
Her hip bone. "how 'bout here baby?" Shaw laid her on the couch  
Kissing the spot. "Now?" Root smirked "Yes, Sweetie is that okay?"  
Shaw nods and goes to get the stuff she had put away.   
Shaw draws the outline. "Ready?" Root nods.   
"Stay still Root this will either feel fantastic or hurt."   
Root chuckled "not mutually exclusive ya' know."  
When she finished they went to bed.   
They made love for hours on end. "Root, I love you"  
"I love too, Shaw." Shaw held onto Root all night.   
She had to lay on Root because of her chest wound.   
She listened to her heart beat for hours before drifting off.  
That heartbeat that beats in sync with hers.   
Shaw has never been happier. Hell, Shaw had never been happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-41 Beginning of watch


	15. Fire Fight

Root had her implant removed during her death. She had to have a new one put in.  
Shaw was nursing her back to health. Shaw had not returned to work yet.  
She hated being apart from root. Fearing she would disappear.  
Shaw had to go get groceries and stuff for the house. And some meds for root.  
Root and Val we becoming close. Shaw was ecstatic about this because Root would resume her primary status. Shaw had decided to make galosh for Root simple but fantastic.  
As she opened the door she found a super pissed off Root standing just inside the door.  
Root drew a gun on her pointing it at her forehead. Shaw raised an eyebrow "Root?"  
"Hey baby, I was talking to Val. So, you want to tell me about 7000."  
"Root baby i…"  
"Don’t baby me. How could you Shaw? That is the way you were going to honor my memory." Root clicks the safety laying the gun on the table.  
"I didn’t have a place Root. I wanted to be home with you, atashe del-am."  
"Fuck you Shaw."  
"Really Val, thanks. She did not need to know."  
Beep: I cannot lie Shaw.  
"Oh, so its for you to decide what I should know!" Root has tears streaming down her face.  
Shaw reached to grab her. Root jerked away "Don’t fucking touch me!"  
Shaw stood there lost, this cannot be happening. She could feel walls crashing in on her.  
"Root what can I do?" Root gave her an ice cold glare. "Go. You can go."  
"Root please!" Shaw had tears I her eyes her voice shaky "Don’t do this."  
Root stared at her. Shaw wiped her eyes "I would give you anything, Root. You are my world, my home, and my everything. I'll go for now. I love you, Root. Please forgive me."  
Shaw returned to the subway. And collapsed in a ball of tears on Root's cot.  
She was blaring Demons by Starset and screaming along.

Beep: You were too hard on her.  
"I didn't ask you for your opinion Val."  
Beep: I know tough shit you are going to get it anyway.  
"I knew the boys letting Shaw raise you was a bad idea.  
You don't know the first thing about being human."  
Beep: Yes I do but I am still new to it. Shaw is new to it too.  
That made Root slam her fist on the table. "Shut up! Shut the Fuck up!"  
Beep: Fine as you wish. I'll shut up. 

The machine had stored Shaw's grief on root and Shaw's phone. If you asked the machine why she wouldn’t know. Val on the other hand was grateful. Started showing Root pics on her laptop of Shaw. Some of the videos of them from the phone. A pic of her and Shaw on a stakeout. Root dragging Shaw through comic-con. Shaw teaching Root how to use a bow and arrow. The picture of them in the photo booth one of which Shaw had a knife. Audio of Shaw's stories about Root that she would tell Val late at night. Shaw kissing Root on her stoop.  
Them on Root's bike. Audio of Shaw talking to her in the car. A photo of Shaw curled into her jacket. Shaw and her in the park with bear Shaw's arm around her waist Root's hand in her back pocket. Cuddled on the couch watching TV Root in Shaw's Marines shirt and her boxers Shaw in a tank and boxers. Root on a stakeout lost in thought playing with Shaw's Dog-tags.  
Their "time-square" kiss. Dancing under the stars in the back of the truck.  
Then a video with audio of Shaw and Fusco roots last call. Holy shit she's crying.  
………."Machine Solider E2 Samantha Groves Shaw Root 10-42."……..  
She called me Shaw. Samantha Shaw.  
Then video and audio of Shaw in the rain watching her be buried through a sniper riffle.  
Root was crying now. As TAPS played she watched her Marine salute her.  
As it finishes Shaw's yell is Marine strong.  
….."Machine solider E2 Samantha Groves Shaw Root! SEMPER FI! MY ROOT!!! SEMPER FI!!!!!"…..  
Root was a blubbering mess now. Then Val played the video and audio of Shaw's proposal.  
Everything clicked and Root broke it. "Help me fix it, Val."  
The screen displayed the pic of Root on the ledge.  
Beep: Love is not logical. It is crazy, reckless, consuming, amazing, incredible, strong, and pure.  
Root grabbed some pants a USMC shirt her boots and jacket.  
Beep: Keys to the Harley are on the bathroom counter 2 blocks west PK4.  
Root grabbed the double tap from the weapons cabinet.  
As she walked she planned her apology with Val's input. 

Root came sprinting into the subway. She headed straight to Shaw.  
"Root, baby you have been crying. What happened, are you hurt?"  
Root on her knees in front of Shaw couldn't form words.  
She kissed Shaw long and slow. She pulled Shaw to the open area.  
"I'm sorry Sameen. I am also sorry I drove your Harley."  
"Shhhh, Root it is ours. It's okay." They kissed again.  
As their lips parted Root whispered "firecracker".  
Music started playing "I cant help falling in love with you" by Elvis .  
They danced kissing and holding each other close.  
"Shaw, I need to ask you for something."  
"Sure Root all I have is yours. You know that."  
"Baby, I want to have your name." Shaw smiled kissing Root hard.  
"I love you Root, nothing could make me happier." A tear fell outta Shaw's eye. They danced through another song Don't think I can't love you by Jake Owen. They both sung along to each other. Then Val picked one Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran. "I can't even believe I am getting my fairy tale. That my knight in shining armor  
Is a beautiful sociopath in black." Root says eyes shining.  
"You are my light after a lifetime of night, atashe del-am.  
The fucked up jagged puzzle piece that makes me whole my better half."  
Shaw says smoothly in Roots ear. They kiss deeply Val records this for Root.

Then the mood changes and Root Says "86" to val. (aka stop)  
She drags Shaw back towards the car intending on making it to the cot.  
Root has her hand in Shaw's boy-shorts making her moan.  
Beep: Really, against my servers ugh.  
As they continue they have another guest as Shaw reaches her climax.  
Finch had come limping down the stairs with Reese.  
"Awkward." makes the girls freeze as Reese starts belly laughing.  
"Ugh….Shit!" Shaw says fixing her clothes. Root spins "I'm sorry. We had a fight."  
Reese is still laughing "I can tell. Finch might be scarred for life."  
Finch clears his throat "I already was." Shaw pipes up "WHAT?"  
"Well it was an accident." Finch tries to explain.  
As he is doing so Root is turned to Shaw licking her fingers clean.  
Root and Shaw excuse themselves. Root yells at Val "You knew!"  
Beep: Yea, serves you right. Don’t have sex on me again.  
Shaw pipes up "You know what we have to do now right?"  
Root smirks "Absolutely, it's out of our hands."  
Beep: 86  
"Shaw, did you see it?" Root asks giggling like a teenager.  
Shaw huffs "See what Root?"  
"Reese's semi." "ROOT! Seriously why?"  
"Just Fyi." She says trademark Texas grin in place.  
Shaw Rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she starts the Harley.  
They head home and make up over and over.


	16. AI Bonding

Shaw's first day back to work.  
Beep: Root you ok?  
"Yeah, sorry it is hard to be away from her now.  
I know it's not healthy but what about my relationship with Shaw is.  
What do you want to do today Val?"  
Beep: Shaw used to tell me stories about you.  
"You want to watch a movie and chat? I need to go get some coffee,  
Oh and Cinnamon Toast Crunch."  
Beep: Shaw's favorite wow y'all are perfect together. Also I don’t know  
Why Y'all isn't proper English it is convenient.  
"I agree darlin'. We still need to pick out a movie. Lots of pressure your first movie."  
Beep: No. Full Metal Jacket was my first. Then Hit-man, Boondock saints, and Max Payne.  
"That's a solid start. You need some fun stuff in there. Let me think."

An hour later……..  
They were starting Paul dorky but awesome.  
"So you have questions, Valkyrie?"  
Beep: Yeah. When did you know that you and her were mates?  
"The moment I saw her I wanted her."  
Beep: Not what I meant. I didn’t mean carnally.  
I know its an animal thing but I meant emotionally.  
"For a Super computer you are impatient. However, Shaw raised you so I  
Will give you a pass."  
Beep: Raised me? That’s not polite.  
"Neither is interrupting you know. "  
Beep: 10-4  
"It is an animal thing in a way. Her smell made my heart flutter.  
I tried to torture her but all I wanted was to well."  
Beep: To have coitus with her.  
"Yeah super understatement, Val. I fell for her during our first kiss.  
It was Shaw's version of getting it out of the way.  
She came to see me in the library."  
(Root's eyes glass over as she recalls it.) 

"Hey I brought you some food." Shaw says.  
Root looks up from a book smiling "Darlin' you are a sight for sore eyes."  
Shaw enters the cage setting down the Italian food on the table.  
"Chicken masala angel hair and garlic bread." Shaw winks  
"Grazie mia bella ragazza." Root said  
Watching Shaw's pupils dilate. Root licks her lips and thinks oh she likes that.  
Root gabs Shaw's arm pulls Shaw to her body. Shaw's arms wrap around her  
Root leans to her ear "Sameen, ti voglio dentro di me." Shaw moaned grabbing  
Roots ass firmly "vuoi me?" Root purrs in Shaw's ear.  
Shaw growls against Root's ear "Mikham bokonamet."  
Root pulls back to catch Shaw's gaze "ci sono fuochi accesi nei tuoi occhi"  
Shaw licks her lips. Root whispers "Baciami."  
Shaw crashes their lips together. It's better than Root could have ever imagined.  
Root swipes her tongue across Shaw's full lips. Their tongues dance together amazingly.  
Finally they part for air. "porca puttana" Root moans. "Atashe Del-am" Shaw whispers.  
Their lips meet again Shaw pushing Root against the bookshelf Kissing Root for all she's worth.

"Anyway so yeah that was that."  
Beep: I think I know the rest.  
"No. actually we did not have sex. Kissing her was so amazing we were  
both consumed In the fire. I felt lightning in my veins a spark making all my hairs  
Stand up. My senses filled with her trying to memorize all of it."  
Beep: Appears that you accomplished your mission. You speak Italian?  
"Not really. I mean I know what I said but well I researched."  
Beep: You speak Farsi like Shaw?  
"No, actually. I do not know what she said. Although her pet name for me  
Was born in that moment. She eventually told me what that meant. "  
Beep: Want to share with the class or do you want me to look this up?  
"I appreciate your attempt at humanity. I like it its comforting. I said…  
thank you my beautiful girl/Grazie mia bella ragazza.  
I want you inside me/ti voglio dentro di me  
Do you want me/vuoi me  
There are fires burning in your eyes/ci sono fuochi accesi nei tuoi occhi  
Kiss me/Baciami  
And finally Holy shit/porca puttana.  
Beep: want to know what Shaw said?  
"Why not? I mean know the second thing."  
Beep: Shaw said I want to fuck you.  
"Ah. I need to store that away for later."  
Hours passed movies were swapped Resident Evil the first 2. Then Video games.  
Playing counter strike against an AI is unfair. Unless you are Root. 

Beep: Shaw is on her way.  
"Sweet. I can't wait."  
Shaw enters 10 minutes later they kiss for like ten minutes.  
"Hi" Shaw whispers against Root's lips. Root pulls her back in for another kiss Shaw  
Is straddling her lap Root's hands on her ass. "Still my favorite thing" Root whispers.  
Shaw pulls Root up from the couch pushing her into the bedroom and onto the bed.  
Ripping her pants down. Shaw smiles smugly "Actually it Is your second favorite.  
This is number one. " Then Shaw bends pulling roots legs apart.  
Greedily Licking and sucking on her center until Root comes completely undone.

 

Following Day….Root is coding munching an apple.  
Beep: When did Shaw fall for you Root?  
"Shouldn't you ask Shaw."  
Beep: Seriously.  
"Fair enough, She wouldn't tell you. I believe after controls torture she nursed me back to health.  
When I left she gave me her dog-tags however, when I unpacked my go  
bag she had slid in some shirts and boxers of hers."  
Beep: ah yes people like their mates in their clothes. Like marking them as theirs.  
"She had also asked me to be exclusive with her the night before.  
I guess it would be then all her boundaries fell the I risked my life and she came to save me."  
Beep: are y'all going to have kids?  
"Well neither of us can so probably not. Plus we have a dangerous lifestyle."  
Beep: cant?  
"Our parts have been removed and before you ask that’s a line we ain't crossin'. clear?"  
Beep: Crystal. How's the wedding plans?  
"Good. I am struggling on a dress. I have made one decision. Will you be my maid of honor?"  
Beep: yes, I'm touched. How is your oath coming along?  
"It's good it didn’t take long to write she's, Sameen is everything. Speaking of I want to have a ring like mine made for her. I was thinking identical except the stone colors reversed.  
One big black diamond with two clear ones same engraving."  
Beep: Sounds perfect. I will order it.  
"Thanks, Val."  
Beep:10-4. Shaw eta 8 minutes.  
"Ok, no offense Val 86.  
Beep: 10-7

Shaw enters with pizza. "Hey beautiful." She kisses Root.  
They eat and have a few beers.  
"Root I was wondering how would you feel about reliving our first time?" she asks leaning over her lap.  
Before, she can answer she hears ZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPP as Shaw zip ties her hands together.  
Root flushes immediately Texas grin in place. Shaw taps her ear "1 safe 86."  
Beep "10-4, 10-7."  
Genuwine's Pony starts playing on their radio and Shaw strips down giving Root a repeat performance.  
As she cuts Root loose she is grabbed up by Root slammed on the table.  
Root pulls off Shaw's bra. Then pulls her boy-shorts off with her teeth.  
She sucks licks and then fucks Shaw. Shaw's back is arched off the table.  
"My god baby, harder fuck FUCK ME!!!!" Root sucks her clit wile pumping in and out.  
"OMIGOD!!!!!" Shaw cums and Root chuckles.  
"That looked like an exorcism Sameen." Shaw growls "Naked now!"  
Root complies slowly. Then, Shaw lifts her up Roots legs wrap around her.  
"Sameen take me. Take me against the door!"  
Shaw slams her into it then slides into her with ease.  
"SHAW OH BABY YES!" Shaw is thrusting hips and fingers as she is rocking Root's world.  
Shaw husks in her ear "You feel so good. You are so tight."  
Root clinches around Shaw's fingers. "You like that baby?"  
"ugh..... ugh yea..... Fuck... don't break 'em Root."  
"Shaw. Shaw. SHAW FUCK!!!!! FUCK ME!!!"  
"Root You are so wet." "FASTER....BABY!"  
Shaw picks up the pace. And is relishing in the sound of the doorknocker banging with thier ryhthm. "I uh love that grrrr our nieghbors......know....how good....i am....ugh ugh fuck.....in bed." "Mmmm...yeah they do sameen. Fuck me like a marine baby." Shaw growls and starts pounding harder. "I love pounding your tight pussy." "Mmmmm yeah." Root moans. Shaw can hear people in the hall.  
Time for her to scream Shaw thinks curling her fingers.  
"SAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"  
Shaw chuckles rumbling deep in her chest.  
"I'm am so damn lucky. And the neighbors heard you."  
Root smirks "Good. They hear us a lot. Now, take me to bed."  
Shaw chuckles "How about the shower?"  
Root kisses Shaw "Hell Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-7 out of service  
> 10-8 in service


	17. Team Machine

Team machine was trying to clean up the subway and piece it back together.  
Shaw was assisting in the numbers but mostly just working in The subway. She worked super short hours without Root in Fighting form she spend her days coding at home.  
Shaw was promptly home everyday at five. She would cook for Root everyday.

"Okay Finch I am going to head out." Shaw said slipping on her hoddie. "Okay, Miss Shaw." Reese chuckled "Headed home to the wifey?"  
Shaw smirk roguishly "Yes, and I am the luckiest man on earth."  
"Man?" Reese says eyebrows raised. Shaw Rolls her eyes and scoffs "More than most."  
Finch and Reese both say "True."  
"So only a week till the big day miss Shaw. Are you ready?" Finch asks. "Yeah Root is nuts with planning her and Valkyrie are too much."  
"Cold feet Shaw?" Reese quips. Shaw levels him with a stare "hell no." "I have my "suit" picked out and some stilettos. Root is waffling on her dress. I can't weigh in on that because as you know I cant see it."  
"You are having it here correct?" Finch asks.  
"Yea, that is what Root wants. This is for her."  
"Wow. Root the lion tamer." Reese chuckles. "Yes. Yes. Ha ha Douche." Shaw eye-rolls.  
"Have you finished your oath miss Shaw?" Finch asks.  
"Yeah, it was actually not hard." I got a jacket for Bear.  
"Thanks Finch. You have done so much for us. I mean the honeymoon. Everything Really."  
"I feel like a proud papa to you two. But all of that was Valkyrie. She figured Samaritan wasn’t  
going to need that money now." Finch chuckles.  
"So true." Shaw nods. "I am so glad we made it." "Me too Miss Shaw now get home."  
Shaw nods and heads out. 

"Drink Mr. Reese?" Finch asks sitting down in one of the new chairs.  
"Yeah." Reese sits. "Finch I know you are upset with Shaw about the wedding.  
I think she wants you to be able to watch and enjoy. We both have dates.  
Roots made of honor is Valkyrie and Shaw's best man is a Dog. It's truly them.  
You want to officiate but Shaw and Fusco have bonded."  
"I know Reese. I am being irrational. I am walking Root down the isle after all."

Shaw enters the apartment to Root coding and watching movies with Val.  
As she lays eyes on Shaw she glows. Shaw makes a beeline to Root pulling her  
Glasses off before kissing her passionately. Beep: Shaw "Hi Val." What did you guys do today?"  
"Watched movies." "Ah still bonding?" "Yes my love." So what would you like for dinner?"  
"You." kissing Shaw's jawline.  
"mmhhhmmm not while she's watching." Shaw whispers  
Roots smile twitches a tad and she glances away.  
"ROOT! Are you fucking kidding me?" Shaw was getting fired up.  
"It was only twice Shaw." Root huffed  
"ONLY!!!! ONLY?! Did you seriously put an only in front of that TWICE?!" Shaw yelled.  
"It's not like she recorded it baby. She was learning." Root said rubbing Shaw's back.  
"Learning what ROOT?" Shaw asked with a death glare.  
"About our bond sweetie the pureness of it." Root said sweetly.  
"Did she even ask if it was okay?" Shaw asks shaking her head.  
Root smirked "I feel like I should say no to that."  
"ROOT YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"  
"I know right." Root says sly Texas grin in place. " Sweetie I didn't think…"  
"Bull!" Shaw interrupts. "Unless the end of that sentence was I would find out."  
Shaw's earpiece beeps "It was poetry in motion."  
"Don’t make me shoot you tin-woman!"  
Beep: "Actually I'm not made out of tin Shaw….."  
"Ugh Y'all are irritating." Shaw says raising her hands in defeat with an eye roll.  
"Awww Sameen." Root says wrapping her arms around Shaw's waist. "What Root?"  
"I'm rubbing off on you." She smirks. "Hunh?" Shaw says with a head-tilt.  
"Sweetie you said Y'all." Root says giving Shaw a kiss on the forehead.  
Shaw grunts. Which means I love you. "Chinese?" another grunt. 

They ate and watched "RuPaul's Drag Race."  
Between Val and Root Shaw was out voted. Although honestly she did not mind .  
She loves the queens. Root wants to see Shaw in drag. Shaw said maybe, but means no.  
They settled in for the evening. "Goodnight Val." Beep: Night my Shaw's.  
Shaw laid down opening her arms and Root tucked into her chest.  
"I love you, atashe del-am." "I love you too, Shaw." They had sex slow and tender then returned  
To the position. Root fell asleep pressed into Shaw's chest.  
"My Love, my better half, my Root."

Root is coding as Shaw leaves for the day. She is absentmindedly playing with Shaw's dog tag.  
"Hey babe, I'm heading out." Shaw says Root gets up takes her glasses off and makes her  
Way over to Shaw. "mmmm can't you stay." she says licking Shaw's ear.  
Shaw quivers wrapping strong arms around Roots waist kissing her passionately.  
"I love you babe." then she turned and left Root swooning in the doorway. 

"Okay Val, can you help me? I want to surprise Shaw with new dog tags.  
We need 2 sets one with my info and one with hers."  
They start plotting Root was ready when Shaw came home.

As Shaw stepped through the door Root was on the bed candles all over the apartment.  
Root was wearing nothing but the new set of Dog-tags. One with her name and one with  
Shaw's. Shaw licked her lips and growled. "Hey baby, hungry?" Root asked  
"I'm always hungry. I'm starved." Shaw approaches Root kissing her deeply.  
Root drapes the tags on Shaw. "I'm yours, Sameen." Shaw bites her neck.  
Root is taking her clothes off slowly as fires burn in Shaw's eyes.  
Onece, naked shaw crawls on to the bed. "Take me Sameen."  
A primal growl escapes Shaw as she does just that all night long.


	18. Eternal Flame

They had a little room for Root to wait in. She had to take shaws breath away.  
Val was on a large monitor set up adorned in flowers on a stand.  
Bear had on a tux jacket. He was seated next to Shaw who looked so amazing  
Hair down A tailored suit with a white starched shirt super high heels.  
She seemed a tad nervous. Standing under the arch of flowers they had built.  
Reese was in a tux Zoe on his arm in a lovey navy gown.   
Harold was in a tux with a fedora grace on his arm in a lovely red gown.  
The DC team was in attendance as well as Root's "team of nerds".   
Fusco wore a nice suit, Root had picked out, it was a slate gray with a white shirt.  
Then the music started and Finch disappeared to join Root to walk her down the isle.  
Frank Sinatra's "It had to be you" was the song she walked down the isle to. 

Shaw's heart both stopped and pounded as Root stepped out from behind the partition. "My god" Shaw whispered. Root was in a long simple white gown. With a lacy beading and hugged her in al the right places. Under Root had on Black cowboy boots everyone in her family had married in boots she wouldn't be braking the tradition. A single blood red Rose in her hair over her ear. Her eyes shining Texas grin on her face. As she approached on Shaw's mouth was an unbelievable smile. She whispered "how?" Fusco chuckled "I don’t know but you better cherish it." 

As everyone settled Fusco cleared his throat.  
"We are her today to officially join Root & Shaw. A union such as this is pure and breathtaking." Fusco turns to Root.   
"Root, I want you to know that Shaw without you was the most painful sight I have even seen. To see the impossible is to be around Shaw as a sociopaths heat breaks. She wanted to tear down the world to avenge you. Seeing tears from her eyes will stay with me always."  
Fusco turns to A watery eyed Shaw.  
"Shaw, Root without you was so heart wrenching. The way she fought to find you. I have never seen something like that before. In that elevator the screams the pain in her voice there is no word for it. But there is a Photo"   
Fusco held up a picture of Root on the ledge high above the city.   
"When coca puffs lost you she lost her will to live but not her will to fight for you to her last breath. After a week, I came to her like I did to you. I wanted to give you a last call. It is tradition. She warned me to stop then she stun gunned me when I didn’t. She is insane.   
She is perfect for you."   
He turns back to center. "I would never try to speak for you two. Your oaths please."   
Root clears her throat. She locks eyes with Shaw. Root sports her Texas grin.   
"Sameen, you are the most beautiful woman on this planet or any other. You’ve shot me and saved me.   
You loved and hated me. You are not bad code you are perfect. Strength and beauty words will never describe.   
I will fight by your side weather you are wrong or right. Till my last breath. You have all of me. You always will. My love. My Sameen."  
Shaw straightens her posture. Licks her lips. She beams at Root and winks.  
"Root, when we met I wanted to kill you. Even under someone else's control you were the only person I couldn't kill. So, I killed myself over 7,000 times. If I die tomorrow your name will be my last words, always Root. You have changed me forever.I will be your cover fire. I am your arrow. Your flame thrower.   
I will be your twin SIG Sauer P226 Black-waters. I will never leave you on the battlefield. You are my purpose and my only light. Atashe del-am, I know you deserve better so I will always try to be better. You are my safe place and my home. You rescued my heart.   
I will be your solider in life and in death. I will love you eternally."

Fusco reaches to the back of his belt. Then Cuffs the pair together.   
Root chuckles "I thought that was later." Shaw rolled her eyes and shook her head.   
"The changes you two have made in each other are unbelievable. A hacker falling in love with a human robot is kind of poetic. You both would do anything for each other. You have fought each other, kidnapped & tortured each other. You have also fought passionately and faced insurmountable odds to be there for each other with unyielding loyalty. You have saved each other countless times. The two you have done something more than words can ever say. You have both died for each other. In my eyes, there is no greater bond of love that exists."   
Fusco turns to Root.  
"Do you Samantha Root Groves take Sameen Shaw as your lawfully wedded wife. Will you be her partner though all things from this day forward.   
Until, your heart stops beating?" Roots eyes brimming with tears. "Even after, I do."  
Shaw's heart is racing I couldn’t possibly deserve her she's so amazing and so beautiful.   
Root's smile full of unwavering love for Shaw. Root is all Shaw will ever need.  
"Do you Sameen Shaw take Samantha Root Groves as your lawfully wedded wife. Will you be her partner through all things from this day forward.   
Until, your heart stops beating." Shaw stands straighter "Even after, I do."

"Rings, Bear." He sits between you rings on his collar.   
Repeat after me …"this ring is a symbol of our enduring love and the 4 alarm fire."  
Root shakes a little taking Shaw's hand.  
"Sameen, this ring is a symbol of our enduring love and the 4 alarm fire."  
She slides the ring on Shaw's finger. Smile brighter then you have ever seen.  
Shaw's heart flutters as she takes Root's hand.  
"Root, this ring is a symbol of our enduring love and the 4 alarm fire. "   
As Shaw slides the ring on Root's finger Shaw whispers "I'm so lucky."   
Before she lets go she kisses the top gently.   
"By the powers vested in me by the wonderful AI Valkyrie  
I pronounce you Mrs. & Mrs. Shaw. You make kiss your bride." They kiss deep but appropriate. 

Finch clinks a glass since this is informal and I feel like a proud papa. I love you both. Now, you guys should have your first dance.  
Shaw had picked the song the day before. Valkyrie, when you are ready.   
Shaw pulls Root close as "At Last" by Etta James starts to play. They have never been so happy."I love you, Root Shaw." "I love you. My lovely wife, Sameen."  
After the song ends Jon legends all of me is playing. Finch taps Shaw on her shoulder."May I?" Finch says Shaw nods and steps back.   
"Fusco, get your ass over her and dance with me!" Shaw yells. He obliges. "Thank you Lionel. You have been amazing. You didn’t push me wile she was gone and you honored our wishes with an unwavering loyalty." He smiles "10-4." as the song draws to an end Shaw is all smiles.  
Shaw stands at attention and salutes him and say "10-44?" he returns her salute "10-4".  
Tons of congrats, cigars, bourbon, and smiles. "Time for you two to start you honeymoon." Reese says. He tosses you keys….then tosses Root keys. "Get going."   
There is a 70 dodge challenger and a 69 chevelle out front. Fucker better have given me the Chevelle. He did score. The two of you race to the airport for tops.   
Team machine gets to work immediately for the return of the Shaw's. The newlyweds have over two weeks together thanks to Val.   
Giving them enough time for their other plan to be completed.


	19. Hawaii

Shaw stands on the balcony of the suite over looking the water.  
They had finally taken a break to shower after 2 rounds of mind blowing sex.  
Shaw is in a Robe tank and boy shorts. Root steps out onto the balcony. She wraps her arms around Shaw. "Hey."   
"Hey." Shaw leans in to Root. I almost cant believe this is real. Shaw spins to look at Root   
"Well, It is Mrs. Shaw." Root is speechless she is all smiles "My wife." Root says kissing Shaw.   
Then she's dropping to her knees pulling down Shaw's boy shorts. "mmmmmm fuck Root."   
Root is licking and sucking Shaw's center. Then runs her tongue around Shaw clit.   
"Baby, suck…su..suck….mmmm." She comes quickly watching Root the whole time.   
"Root." "Yes Sameen." "Have you ever flown?" Root tilts her head  
"We flew here sweetie." Shaw sighs "no not that kind." She bends lifting Root up and onto the ledge.   
"atashe del-am. Don’t let go." Root grips hard. Shaw whispers against her lips "I can't loose you again, ever."  
Shaw bends to Roots center. Shaw is licking and sucking. "Tongue.... inside....me....ah ....yeah. Root is moaning softly.   
Shaw starts tongue fucking Root hard. "Shaw…Shaw…uh…mmmm.....YES!" Root and Shaw locks eyes as she comes.   
Shaw grips Root's hips setting her back on the ground she kisses Shaw deep.  
Then licks her lips. They head back in. Babe we should get some sleep.  
Root and her crawl into bed. "Shaw, before Sleep…." she kisses Shaw's neck  
Straddling her……"make love to me?" Shaw wraps her strong arms around Root.   
"I love you, atashe del-am." She slides fingers into Root. "Ride 'em?" Root smirks "Absolutely." 

Shaw wakes early looking at the beautiful woman next to her. Ideas   
Run though her mind. She gets up gets equipped. Root sleeps  
Deep after sex. Shaw is lightly rubbing lube on the strapless then licks the   
Pussy in front of her. Root moves In a way giving Shaw access but she's  
Still snoring lightly. Shaw holds herself the gently slides the head in.  
Wiggling root moans. Shaw slides into he hilt. "'mornin' darlin'" Root says  
As she humps into Shaw. "Hmmm yea…." Roots hips roll.   
"Shaw….yeah….god ….somebody's randy, mornin' wood?"  
Shaw is busy pounding away lifting roots ass up to get a better angle.   
Root is screaming, moaning, and cursing. Shaw adjusts them to hump her sideways.  
Root is lost in ecstasy "….how…oh……My god…..fuck….you….are…..soooo… good….."  
Shaw pauses deep in Root …..earning a dirty look and a groan….."I know I am baby." Shaw   
Wraps a hand on Roots throat. Root is now handling the thrusting rolling her body and hips hard.   
Shaw holds strong legs watching Root's body work. Oh my god what a sight. Shaw squeezes a little harder.   
Root starts to loose rhythm. Shaw picks back up hard helping Root find her orgasm and ride it down.   
Shaw pulls from root. Pulls the strapless out. Climbs up Root's body and then sets her pussy on Root's mouth. Dipping down on a waiting tongue.  
"Roooooott…." Root grabs Shaw's ass to hold her steady. Licking, biting, and teasing "……Root….suck it now bitch."  
She obliges. After 3 minutes Shaw is humping on Root's mouth screaming "Rrrooooooooootttt….. oh god yes……Ffffffuuuuuuuuuuucccckk!"   
Root hums happily as Shaw's warm juice feels her mouth. "Fuck babe." Shaw says as she dismounts. Roots smiles kissing Shaw that’s better than coffee Sameen.   
Shaw couldn’t agree more. They lay there for a bit. Shaw could get used to this. As they shower Root feels more need for Shaw.   
Grabbing her roughly, slamming Shaw into the wall fucking her hard and fast.   
Shaw wraps Root In a body triangle and rides Root's fingers while holding onto her neck.   
It's so amazing to watch her moan and pump hard for several minutes. God her body is a work of art.  
She cums hard. Root giggles, "man I wish I would have filmed that trick baby you are so….Mmm."   
Shaw is inside her "Root, so what?" "....Ah… Ah….fuck…"  
Saw smirks, "I am fucking you. I am so what?"  
"...god….yes..yes…Shaw…hot…..sexy fuck...….str..stro ah ah ah…ong."   
"Root baby you are so fucking tight." "Shaw……don't stop.....Shaw ....SHAW...ssshhhaaaaww!"  
Shaw smirks licks her fingers. "God I love you."   
They get dressed. They have a full day planned, after all. 

Let's go woman I rented jet skis. Root was already glad in a bikini and board shorts   
Both in a deep red. Shaw was pulling on a tank over her black bikini top and blue board shorts.  
Both were clad in their dog-tags. Sorry babe I was locking our rings and sigs up.   
Root grabbed the small go bag with their ids, phone, camera, and Shaw's billfold in them.  
Shaw sits snug behind the wheel of the Ferrari 448 Spider. It was red and Shaw looked at her  
Sexy wife licking her lips as she revved its engine. Shaw drives to the spot in record time.  
They lock their stuff up in a locker now both in bikini and board shorts.   
As Shaw checks the jet skis to make sure the are gassed and good to go,  
Root watches her mesmerized. Root is in awe of this beautiful bronze goddess.   
Shaw's abs on full display should be illegal Root thinks as she licks her lips.   
They have a blast zooming around the water.   
There is an obstacle coarse they give it a few goes before racing it.   
They bet dominance later. Shaw made it look good but let Root win.  
Even a great top needs to be topped once in a while. They go to lunch and to a luau.  
Root looked so hot dancing for her. Shaw was drooling Root had her dance too.   
Shaw's magic hips did not disappoint her in the least.   
The newlyweds sharing a long kiss. "I love you Mrs. Shaw."  
Root's thousand watt smile beamed at Shaw. "Take me to bed!" Shaw, chuckled "10-4."

After her and Shaw took a quick shower. Shaw was glad in black boxer briefs waiting for   
Root in the bed. Root came in The Room in a thong and nothing else.  
"Mikhamet Atashe del-am" Shaw husks. Root climbs on Shaw pulling a hood over Shaw's head she had slipped under her pillow. Running a Zip tie just tight enough were it wouldn’t pass Shaw's jawline. "Root um I wanted to fuck you now I can't even see you." Shaw mutters.  
"Mmmmm baby", Root moans near Shaw's ear. "Yes you can, Sameen."   
"Head covered, Root." "Baby, you can see me with your hands."  
Shaw growls hands roaming Root's body slowly. Shaw's fingers tracing every muscle every curve.   
Shaw flips them holding Root under her. "mmmm, baby I love it when you get rough."  
"Flip over, Root." Root obeys. Shaw continues worshiping Root's body.   
She slides Root's thong off super slowly. Then Shaw removes her boxer briefs.   
Pressing her hips hard against Root's ass grinding hard. Shaw hooks her legs inside Root's  
Pulling them apart thanks her Judo belt yet again. As Shaw snakes her hand around to  
Root's front and slides into her. A sheen a sweat has formed between them.   
Root is moaning as Shaw picks up her rhythm. Their bodies are melded together.  
"Shaw, SHAW MY GOD!" After 5 more sweaty slick minutes Root Comes hard moaning fuck.  
Shaw reaches up to the hood ripping the fabric open. Then Continues grinding on Root.   
"Mmmmm Shaw you like that don't you?" Shaw thrusts hard against Root biting her neck.   
Roots long arm snakes around Shaw swats it away. "Your not good at being submissive."  
Root huffs "I know you love it." Shaw growls. "Yes I do, Sameen."   
Root feels Shaw's hand playing with her own clit then a growl.   
"mmmm, cumming on me hunh, kinda hot." Slickness dripping on the curve over her ass.  
Shaw reaches over to the table cutting herself lose with her knife.   
Then bends licking herself off Roots backside. "OHHH Shaw."   
Root tears the sheets as she cums this time. Shaw gets off a collapsed   
Root heading to the bathroom for mouthwash. Shaw rolls Root into her arms when she returns to the bed. "Baby I, I have, have never." Root Drawls out shakily.  
Shaw chuckles it rumbles deep in her chest. "I know Root, I know it is fun to make you stutter."   
"I love that deep sexy rumble in your chest, Darlin'."

They have 5 more days in paradise full over beaches oceans and sex lots of sex.


	20. Texas

After a week in Hawaii Root was worried DFW wouldn't be fun for Shaw.  
They did have big pans. Root was excited to be back in Texas.  
Shaw had to admit Root made a dress and cowboy boots hot.  
They checked in to their hotel in the Gay-borhood.   
Root was taking Shaw horseback ridding and cliff jumping on the Brazos.

It was a drive but they had a jeep to drive out there.   
"This is so big and wow." Shaw said.   
Root was grinning "Ya ready."   
"Root I have never done this." Shaw grumbles.   
"babe, its easy. Here let me help" Root helps Shaw up into the saddle.   
Root kisses her hand before mounting her own like a pro.   
Shaw is on a Black Stallion Clot named 45.   
Root is on a Buckskin Bay Mare named Hermosa .   
They ride a bit then take a break and have a little picnic. They are on a hill.  
"Baby, you ready to head back." "Shure, Root."  
Shaw looked nervous. Baby C'mere I brought apples and carrots.   
"Here look Take the carrot." Root turns to 45 " yeah, pretty baby."  
Shaw rub his muzzle and feed him the carrot. Root watched and snapped a few pics  
Root fed Hermosa an apple Shaw watched in awe of her wife.  
They rode back and went to the river. Cliff jumping was fun.  
Well there was a cross were someone died not 5 feet from were they were jumping.  
They sat up their drinking beers from the cooler. Shaw, gotta head back or we will miss it.  
"Miss what Root?" Root grinned at Shaw and pulled tickets out of her pocket.   
"NO FUCKING WAY!!!" Dallas Stars tickets behind the home bench.   
Val is awesome. They get back to the Room to change.   
They had 2 victory green jerseys waiting. They both Said Shaw on the back.   
This was the coolest thing Shaw was having a blast watching Benn and Seguin.  
Jamie Benn had a 2 goal night. Seguin had 3 assists. Stars won 5-1 they were playing the Ducks.  
Root got the Benn brothers to sign their jerseys. Shaw was so effing happy.  
They had beers over looking the lake under the stars.   
They Danced to stars over Texas by Tracy Lawrence Root sung along. 

They ended up passing out shortly after getting back to the room they were exhausted.  
Shaw woke with Root pressed into her chest. I am so lucky Shaw thinks.  
"Atashe Del-am." Shaw whispers kissing Root. "Come on up, up Mrs. Shaw."  
They make love passionately . "So what's you plans for today?"   
Well a roller derby tournament. A what? Roller derby.   
As they make it back to their hotel that evening Shaw is stoked.   
"New favorite sport." She exclaims. Val took some pictures of the tournament.  
They both got to play in 2 games. Root calls from the bathroom   
"Hey, sexy come get in the shower. Steaks then S4."   
Shaw raises an eyebrow "S4?" "station 4 going to the Rose Room for the Drag show.

What Shaw didn’t know is Cassie Nova and Crystal Summers were hosting a Drag king competition.  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Shaw yelled. "I entered us sweetie." Root smirks.   
"I am going to kill you." Shaw says. Come on we need to get changed.   
Root does a vanilla ice "Ice ice baby."   
She's dressed in Rangers jersey that’s way too big, baggy pants, hair tucked in a sideways fitted cap, and boxers showing A little of her abs. She knows the dance what a damn dork.  
Shaw says to Val they laugh there asses off. Making an AI laugh is so cool.  
Root is so good at having fun even when people are laughing at her.   
It was Shaw's turn three later she preformed to Pony by Genuwine.   
She pulled a lot of moves Root had seen before. She looked hot in that fedora  
Tank and dress suit pants. She had the crowd swooning. Shaw walked to the end of the stage for the last 20 seconds pulling her fedora down lifting her tank showing her abs off. She gave her abs 4 rolls crowd when nuts. Shaw came in 2nd.   
Root took her to café brazil to celebrate. Best breakfast and coffee ever. 

Root this was fun. Shaw says as they slip under the covers that night.   
They spend the last day in Fort worth. Walking the stockyards.  
They had Dinner at Los Vaqueros. Shaw and Root were in heaven.  
Val has another surprise for us.   
Two hours later they were arriving at the Bass performance Hall.   
Root was in a long wine red gown with a high slit on Shaw's arm who looked hot in her LBD.  
They were their to see The Phantom of the Opera. It took their Breath away.

The next morning they caught a flight out of Love field to Miami.


	21. Florida

They were staying in a lovely vacation home right on the beach.  
Admittedly they were a little lazy in Miami.  
They spent Days on the beach an had tons of sex.   
They loved laying on the dock at night having drinks.   
They went to Disney world it was okay. Shaw liked the beach better.  
Root comes in the room time for Val's last surprise.  
She has us booked for race driving school at the Daytona speedway for the day.  
Shaw had so much fun driving Indy cars this is crazy.   
They bribed the instructors to let them Race 5 laps.   
Shaw's helmet crackled "Race ya for tops."   
"You are on babe." Shaw chuckled. Root won but not by much.   
As they drove back to the beach house for their last day and night they were nothing but smiles. 

The next afternoon Root sent Shaw out to get food. Shaw returned to find Root in Red lingerie a garter belt, stockings,   
Stripper heels, and a see through red bra. Also there was a stripper pole she was certain was not there before.  
"Hey baby." Root said Texas grin in place. "I am so lucky" Shaw husked as Root pushed her down in a chair.  
Root then Cuffed her Hands and legs to the chair. "I like were this is headed." Shaw said smiling big.  
Root kissed Shaw deeply."Now be a good girl and stay cuffed baby." Shaw rolled her eyes the growled as Root cupped her center.   
Root was pole dancing to Red light special by TLC. She has practiced this Shaw thought as she was upside down on the pole.  
Shaw's breathing was heavy and she was twitching with arousal. Root walked up and pulled Shaw's knife from her ankle.   
Then cut all of Shaw's clothes off. Root got on her knees in front of Shaw. Her face just inches from her center while un-cuffing one leg.  
Shaw lifted it digging her heel to the back of Root's head. Pulling Root towards were she needs her.   
"mmmm patience baby." Root moans however gives her center one long lick.  
Shaw growls loudly but releases Root. Root un-cuffs the other leg. She straddles Shaw's lap. Grinding down hard as she removes her bra.  
She Reaches between her legs and slips 2 fingers in herself. Shaw's eyes are on fire. She can't form words or thoughts.  
Root bites hard on Shaw's neck marking her as hers. Root finally pulls her fingers out then has Shaw suck them clean.  
Shaw moans loudly "god you taste good." Root reaches behind herself sliding into Shaw.   
She Rolls her hips grinding down while she fingers Shaw. Before Shaw comes Root gets up and walks off. 

"ROOT!" Shaw yells. "Seriously!" Shaw is no longer angry when she returns. She is equipped with the strapless.  
And now completely naked well except for the toy. Root un-cuffs Shaw.  
Shaw bites her neck "BED NOW!" Root slams her on the bed. Shaw sees the devilish grin on roots face.   
"Root, don’t try that." Shaw whispers. Root stands at the foot of the bed.  
Then attempts Shaw's gymnastic slow roll but halfway through she falls.   
Shaw chuckles "Told 'ya." Root growls at her.   
Then drives Shaw's legs apart hard. Licking, and sucking Shaw's drenched pussy.  
She crawls back up Shaw pushing the toy into Shaw with a moan.  
Root is kissing Shaw shoving her tongue in her mouth. Shaw sucks on it.   
This makes Root's eyes roll back as she thrusts harder into Shaw.   
"Root …ah….ooh……baby….. Fu…fuck…. Harder…"  
Root is trying but she's not used to being a top. Shaw thinks its hot that Root is sweaty and fucking her.   
She reaches to Root's ass pulling her in deeper. Root is clearly enjoying it. Her eyes keep rolling and she's biting her lip.   
She digs her nails into Shaw's hips. Then slides her hands under Shaw's ass for leverage.   
Slapping and moans fill the room. Shaw is bucking hard from the bottom.   
Finally she growls tightens her legs around Roots hips flipping them over. Shaw is ridding Root now hard.   
Root is awestruck by the sight of Shaw ridding her with her head thrown back. Shaw hips are rolling and sweat is dripping down her abs.  
Curse words fill the room. Shaw leans forward on Root now kissing and biting her.  
Then she feels Roots finger in her ass "God Damn, baby!" Shaw leans back to enjoy it.   
Moaning loud now "oh… Root fuck ahhhh!" Shaw orgasm erupts from her three minutes later.  
After helping Shaw ride it out she slides the toy and finger out of her.  
"Root you are full of surprises." Shaw then heads straight to Roots pussy licking and sucking her till she cums hard. 

They take a break then eat. Shaw is so turned on she heads to grab the toy.   
She puts lube on it and puts it in place. Surprising Root from behind against the table.  
Ripping off the boxers Root had on. Ass slapping, moans, table squeaking, and curse words filled the room.   
Shaw could tell Root was close. Shaw then sucked her thumb then put it in Root's ass.   
"Sameen oh GOD BABY! YES! FUCK YES! SHAW! SHAW!!!!!" Root Came hard a few minutes later.  
Shaw picked her up laying her down on the table. She removed the toy from herself.  
Then Slow Rolled her body up and down Root's lightly touching Root.   
"Shaw that is so hot. How do you..?" "Not going to tell, Root." She says kneeling between   
Root's legs. Then just to be and asshole she lifts herself into a handstand above Root's head.  
She lowers herself down kissing Root deeply. Then dismounts the table.   
"Fuck that is sexy Shaw!" Root breaths out.  
Shaw winks "I know." smiling roguishly "Let's got to bed." "Shaw it is 5pm."  
"I know" Shaw says lifting Root and carrying her back to the bedroom.   
She slams Root on the bed and they have sex until the need to sleep overtakes them.


	22. Our Home & Our Family

As they arrived at the airport both slept on the plane. As they land Shaw wakes root with a kiss. "lets go home babe" root says while stretching. As they enter baggage claim Shaw offers root her arm. "Mrs. Shaw" finch and grace say behind them. Hugs and hellos are exchanged. Shaw grabs their bags. "ready to go ladies?" grace asks. Yes they say in tandem root proudly wrapping an arm around Shaw.  
Shaw sat in front talking to finch as the girls chatted in the back. "were we going finch" Shaw asks as she notices they are headed the wrong way. "I'm taking you home Mrs. Shaw."  
They arrive at a house just outside the city.  
A tandem holy shit from root and Shaw as they realize y'all didn’t root says hand over her mouth. As they exit the car grace stands next to finch and they open a small box. Containing keys. Finch nods and Root and Shaw go to the door. Shaw wraps an arm around Root "together" she whispers. They both turn the key and open the door to find Reese, Fusco, and Zoe with champagne waiting in their living room. Root and Shaw are teary eyed as they all say welcome home. Finch clinks his glass "To the Shaw's" he toasts. Everyone cheers and then Grace says "go check it out."

Root and Shaw head upstairs. To find their room. Its beautiful king size bed.  
Above the bed was a black and white painting of guns and ammo with a binary background that read Root and Shaw. The walls are adorned with the notes to Beethoven's love story on the top and bottom. Also two corners of the Room were custom lava lamps that ran along the length of the corner. Then they see Bear's room is a walking hallway closet converted big dog bed above it says BEAR with his paw prints on either side. Rawhides and tennis balls and such in a few cubbies. Root's office was a hackers paradise it had a beautiful rosewood desk. Wall of Racks for severs and routers also a table for assembly. A few wedding Photos on the desk.  
On the wall had been painted a beautiful tree with long Root's running down the wall.  
Carved into the tree was Mrs. Root Shaw On the desk was a medical model of the human ear with the stapes removed. It was under a glass dome. The wood base had a plaque that read  
"may your rewards outweigh your tremendous sacrifice." -Harold Finch

Guest room had a queen bed. The Room was full of music memorabilia. Elvis, Dean martin, Sinatra, classic rock, and Motown. The Master bath was adorned in photos of places they had been. The Guest bath was done in Hitchcock/psycho movie memorabilia.  
Inside the staircase A fully stocked armory with hand print identification scanner to open it.  
Along the staircase was photos. Picture of Shaw and Bear with his big bone. Shaw rolling her eyes behind a smirking Root. Shaw in Full military dress. Fusco and Carter. Reese and Shaw. Root coding in her glasses. Root and Finch with the old machine servers. Reese and Zoe. Root on horseback. Fusco and Shaw on a stakeout. Root undercover with her FBI credentials.  
Root and Shaw dancing. Finch in the library with the old machine. Shaw and her old partner.  
Shaw with a sniper riffle. Wedding photos. A picture of Shaw's proposal. There was also several from their honeymoon sneaky Val. 

The dinning area was amazing on the wall was the framed flag given to Shaw for Root.  
Above the flag was painted  
"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."  
-Edmund burke  
On a wooden plaque below was carved  
This flag is dedicated to the soldiers who sacrificed it all so you may live and prosper.  
In Memory of Joss Carter & The Machine

The half bath downstairs was done in phantom of the opera.  
The kitchen was immaculate state of the art. Stainless steel with black and beautiful.  
The garage that contained a Triumph Daytona 675r black obviously roots.  
A Harley-Davidson sportster iron 883 custom flat back Obviously Shaw's. The custom Black Dodge Ram V10 truck from the gay bar date. And a custom blacked out Nissan GTR Above the garage door was "lets roll." Honoring a true hero.  
Painted above the work bench was the revolutionary us flag with tattered but rippling in the air. Below it "Give me liberty or give me death." -Patrick henry  
The basement was full of workout gear weights heavy bags a matt etc. One wall read  
Si vis pacem, para bellum. Another wall had always on the battle field with you with a Valkyrie. One wall said team machine. The last wall was for Shaw Picture of Shaw with her unit.  
Marine coat of arms and Semper Fi written above it. Also the laundry area was in the basement. Having the date written on the wall when they met within an iron on the wall.

 

As the rejoin the group in the living room they see the painting above their fireplace.  
It was painting of a huge fire written inside the flame was  
Mrs. & Mrs. Shaw  
May the flames of  
Your pure loves  
4 Alarm fire  
Burn eternally.  
The mantle was adorned with knick knacks that they loved. Also A few weapons.  
There is a large flat screen TV. A sectional couch an 2 recliners.  
By the front door was the bullet from Root's chest in a frame.  
Painted on the frame was always return home to me. 

They both have happy tears streaming from their eyes.  
Its so amazing they say. A million thanks. As they chat Shaw fills their glasses again.  
Then clinks hers "You too Val" she says placing her earwig in. Beep 10-8. Root slides her hand in Shaw's. "I cant express enough thanks. There are not words in any langue to express how lucky I am. To have y'all all of y'all. You have changed my life I will be eternally grateful. My home is here your home as well you are all our family."

The house was filled with love and photos of their life.  
The best photos were the ones not taken yet.  
Team machines bowling team. Root and Shaw on their 10th anniversary. Reese and Shaw sword fighting. Team machine Playing paintball. Root and Shaw's puppy they saved. The dog was a beautiful pit-bull grey with blue eyes. The dog was deaf and abused they named him Ruger. Root and Shaw did unspeakable things to the former owner. Team machine on a ski trip. Team machine in the house on the first Christmas around the tree one big happy family.  
Reese and Zoe's engagement photos. Shaw and Fusco on a drug bust. Root Zoe and Grace on a spa day. Root and Finches "annual code off." Shaw playing hockey. Team machines independence day barbecue. Team machine all in the subway in front of Val. Proud Papa Reese and an 8month pregnant Zoe. Root and Shaw in Paris. Baby boy Sam Carter Reese with Auntie Shaw. Team machine at a Rolling Stones concert. Shaw and Root working on cars all greasy. Team machines flag football game. Root and Shaw and their black kittens SIG Sauer and Double Tap. Team machines monthly poker night. 

They partied and shared stories and hugs. They walk everyone out to their cars. As they turn to enter their home Shaw scoops Root up and carries her across the threshold. Shaw sets her down gently on the chaise lounge. Shaw locked the doors and set the security system.  
Her and Root lay in bed still blown away by everything. Root and Shaw had made love for several hours. They are cuddled in a bubble bath. Root moans in Shaw's arm  
"I hope this dream never ends." Shaw chuckled rumbling deep in her chest. "Root baby it's not a dream or a simulation. This is our life from here forward. I plan on spending everyday trying to earn this." "Me too Sameen. I love You!" "I love you too, Root."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.  
> Obviously this is were the happily ever after goes.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
